<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проклятие порга-оборотня by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892995">Проклятие порга-оборотня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020'>fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg'>Izverg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi &amp; Illustrations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Everyone wants to cuddle Kylo porg, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, Hux is a reluctant ally, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Phasma is a secret porg-cuddler, Single work, What Have I Done, What-If, Who hasn't wondered what Kylo would be like as a porg?, curse of the were rabbit vibes, porgs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рутинная миссия по уничтожению базы Сопротивления идёт наперекосяк, и Кайло Рен, проснувшись, сталкивается с огромной проблемой… и перьями.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi &amp; Illustrations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Макси и иллюстрации</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Крайне неудачный день Кайло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235607">The Curse of the Wereporg</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther">harrypanther</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрации | Illustrations by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper">TheSoulkeeper</a>:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894966">The Attack of Intruder</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895128">Handsome Intruder</a><br/><br/>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это была обычная рутинная миссия: пересечь половину галактики, чтобы покончить с мелкой ячейкой коварных сопротивленцев <span>— </span>которую с тем же успехом мог уничтожить отряд штурмовиков, но так всё выглядело бы слишком просто.</p><p>Яростно сверкая глазами, Кайло Рен, ученик Верховного лидера Сноука, рассёк надвое очередного предателя, отклонил ладонью бластерный заряд и, агрессивно крутанув рукой, обрушил навес перед входом на головы ещё троих сопротивленцев. Ощутив в Силе, как угасают их жизни, он сделал паузу, чтобы отдышаться. Мало того что Сноук отправил его на никчёмное задание — он приказал выжечь всё гнездо в одиночку. Предстояло пробиваться через всю базу, пока штурмовики нежились в тепле в командном шаттле. Шёл дождь, Кайло промок насквозь. Криффовы бойцы Сопротивления перегруппировались, а его раны болели.</p><p>Кайло скривился — и немедленно пожалел об этом. Определённо, Сноук наказывал его: за проигрыш мусорщице, за потерю «Старкиллера» и за то, что спасать его оттуда пришлось Хаксу, который вытащил его израненное тело с разрушающейся планеты за несколько секунд до того, как она разлетелась на куски. Сноук страшно разозлился и, как только Кайло достаточно окреп, чтобы пережить недовольство учителя, явил свой гнев. И явил весьма недвусмысленно. Едва Кайло вновь подлатали, его отправили на это задание: официально — чтобы найти новую базу Сопротивления, а по сути — наказать за провал. Рана в боку от чуть не оказавшегося смертельным выстрела Чубакки почти зажила, но всё ещё ныла, когда Кайло размахивал световым мечом. А оставшийся после удара мусорщицы уродливый шрам болел и кровоточил, стоило только поморщиться.</p><p>Единственное, что утешало — маска, скрывающая рану от посторонних глаз. Он был Кайло Реном, крифф побери! Палачом Сноука, убийцей джедаев, самым пугающим человеком в Первом Порядке. Последнее, в чём он нуждался: жалостливые взгляды, сверлящие его изуродованное лицо. Кайло знал самый популярный слух: якобы он носит маску, чтобы спрятать свою отвратительную физиономию. Теперь, похоже, это стало правдой. Моргнув, он отогнал грустные мысли и сосредоточился на изменениях в Силе и происходящем внутри базы.</p><p>Световой меч с шипением взмыл к небу, потрескивающее красное лезвие отразило выстрелы крупнокалиберной бластерной установки. Лезвие замерцало, и Кайло осознал, что следующее прямое попадание грозит стать последним. Он зарычал, сфокусировавшись на боли, которая позволяла получить доступ к Тьме внутри него, и прыгнул. Второй заряд пролетел мимо, когда он приземлился на крышу базы. Взмахнув мечом, он снял трёх мужчин, обслуживающих бластерную установку, и уничтожил её. А затем всадил световой клинок в энергогенератор и погрузил помещения базы во мрак. Прорезав дыру в крыше, он сиганул вниз, выключил меч и затаился. Использовав Силу, выявил присутствие живых бойцов Сопротивления. Семерых. Их было семеро. Его послали сюда прикончить чуть больше десятка человек.</p><p>И тут Кайло разозлился по-настоящему. Несмотря на то, что злость была его обычным состоянием духа, это стало последней каплей. Вытянув руку, он Силой впечатал одного из защитников базы в стену. Привлечённые шумом бойцы завертелись в поисках источника звука. Кайло активировал световой меч и парой неистовых ударов положил конец их сопротивлению. Проходя мимо трупов, он Силой притянул к себе бластер, продрался сквозь завалы и, наконец, вышел на свет. Щурясь, он выбрался наружу, отшвырнул бластер и направился к шаттлу.</p><p>— Обыщите здесь всё. Нужны зацепки для определения местоположения новой базы Сопротивления, — рявкнул он через вокодер. — Доложите мне, как только закончите поиски.</p><p>В попытке успокоиться (чтобы по возвращении на шаттл обладать хотя бы подобием контроля), он потопал по грязи к скалам, поглядывая сквозь морось на бушующее серое море. База располагалась на плато, окружённом со всех сторон скальными уступами, затрудняющими заход на посадку и приземление. До слуха Кайло доносилось бормотание, жалобы и грохот — когда кто-то падал, — но внезапно его внимание привлекла иная форма жизни, сбившаяся в кучу в зарослях высокой травы, терзаемой дождём и ветром.</p><p>«Птицы какие-то», — рассеянно подумал Кайло. Приземистые, пухленькие, с короткими крыльями, большими чёрными глазами на белых мордочках и с коричневыми тельцами. У гнезда жалась друг к другу парочка, склонив бесклювые мордочки так, что сентиментальный человек принял бы их за влюблённых. Кайло фыркнул и тут же ощутил боль в боку. Машинально потянувшись туда рукой, он обнаружил, что едва затянувшаяся рана открылась. Не настолько плохо, чтобы понадобилась передышка в бакта-камере, да и Сноук всё равно не позволит. Но достаточно серьёзно, чтобы требовался пластырь — предохранить одежду от крови.</p><p>Внезапно навалилась усталость — и раздражение. Кайло хватало энергии только на злость. Он бы послал лучи ненависти Сноуку, если бы не понимал, что тот сразу их уловит. По правде говоря, всё, чего он хотел: оказаться в своей постели на «Финализаторе» и перезарядиться в тиши каюты. Штурмовики суетились вокруг. Вероятно, следовало дать им время на изучение техники проклятых сопротивленцев. Но Кайло жаждал тишины и покоя. Поэтому сцепил зубы и повернулся к шаттлу.</p><p>И замер. Одна из птиц стояла перед ним под дождём и рычала. Выглядело бы забавным, если бы не было таким жалким. Существо яростно затрепетало крыльями, испускаемый им звук перешёл в назойливый, ужасный, пронзительный визг. Кайло вздрогнул, когда оно двинулось вперёд. Заверещав на особенно высокой ноте, птица кинулась на Кайло и вцепилась в лодыжку. Шокированный, он стряхнул её и попытался ретироваться. Существо подскочило снова, и Кайло чуть не упал. Неуклюже распрямившись, он окаменел. Штурмовики. Они торчали вокруг и наблюдали, как он, Кайло Рен, отступает перед бешеным полуметровым представителем убогой местной фауны. Зарычав во всю мощь лёгких, Кайло схватился за световой меч, как вдруг существо подпрыгнуло и чуть не укусило его за зад. Крутанувшись на месте, Кайло бессвязно вскрикнул, споткнулся и рухнул наземь.</p><p>Хлопнув крыльями, птица спружинила о землю и невероятно цепко впилась ему в бедро чуть выше колена. Кайло выругался, когда её зубы прорвали ткань и до крови прокусили кожу. Кипя гневом, он зажёг световой меч и одним махом разрубил существо. Рассечённая надвое тушка свалилась в жижу. Кайло вскочил на ноги и злобно пнул ближнюю к нему половинку. Он истекал кровью, промок до нитки и перепачкался в грязи, а подчинённые хихикали над ним. Отряхнувшись, он прохромал мимо штурмовиков, сжимая кулаки, и пронёсся по рампе в шаттл.</p><p>Какое удовольствие — вернуться на корабль.</p><p>***</p><p>Генерал Армитаж Хакс пребывал в раздражении. Он мог заняться тысячью разнообразных вещей, вместо того чтобы стоять тут как идиот и ждать питомца Сноука, недоджедая Рена. Он кашлянул и бросил пристальный взгляд на «Ипсилон», который грациозно спикировал в ангар, сложив крылья перед посадкой. На автомате проверив белые ряды штурмовиков, Хакс остался доволен идеальным построением. В конце шеренги виднелась Фазма в серебристых доспехах, готовая отдать честь. Наконец рампа опустилась, знакомая фигура прошагала вниз.</p><p>Хакс нахмурился. Рен прихрамывал и передвигался неуверенно. И если бы Хакс знал Рена похуже, наверняка решил бы, что тот морщится под маской. Капюшон съехал набекрень, видавший лучшие деньки заляпанный плащ хлопал о замызганные сапоги. Фактически Рен был покрыт грязью с ног до головы, словно искупался в болоте. Хакс махнул Фазме, которая бодро отсалютовала в ответ, и пошёл вперёд, чтобы перехватить соперника. Ни для кого не являлось секретом, что они испытывали взаимную ненависть. Но они служили Сноуку, и, пока Верховный лидер нуждался в них обоих, существовало молчаливое соглашение — не убивать друг друга.</p><p>— Рен, — холодно начал Хакс. — Что, крифф побери, случилось?</p><p>— Бойцы Сопротивления мертвы, их база уничтожена, — коротко ответил Рен из-под маски. Хакс скривился.</p><p>— А разведданные, которые искал Верховный лидер? — спросил он резко.</p><p>— Ничего не нашли, — проворчал Рен. Хакс напрягся.</p><p>— Ты допросил кого-нибудь? — ехидно поинтересовался он, подозревая, что Рен вновь потерпел неудачу. Человек в маске остановился.</p><p>— Нет, — выплюнул он. </p><p>Хакс закатил глаза.</p><p>— То есть ты всех убил? — сказал он. — Сноук очень настаивал на получении разведданных…</p><p>— И приказал мне атаковать базу в одиночку, — парировал Рен. Горечь была слышна даже через вокодер. — Они оказали сопротивление.</p><p>— И мне вновь предстоит сообщать о твоей неудаче, — прошипел Хакс.</p><p>— Тогда искать эти данные придётся тебе, — прошипел в ответ Рен и поковылял дальше. Хакс не выдержал:</p><p>— Что с тобой стряслось?</p><p>— Местная фауна, — прорычал Рен.</p><p>— Тебе следует показаться врачу, — изрёк Хакс. — Не хочется докладывать Верховному лидеру, что ты скончался от укуса какой-то дикой твари.</p><p>Рен притормозил и глянул на него.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь облегчать тебе жизнь своим удачным исчезновением, — буркнул он и прохромал мимо.</p><p>Сложив руки за спиной, Хакс смотрел ему вслед и пытался успокоиться, когда подошла Фазма.</p><p>— Мои люди сообщили, что его атаковала мелкая местная птица, — отрапортовала она, причём её голос слегка дрогнул. Хакс недоверчиво уставился на неё.</p><p>— Атаковала птица? — переспросил он.</p><p>— Видимо, так, — ответила Фазма и добавила: — И, да, он прикончил её.</p><p>— Птицу?</p><p>Фазма помолчала.</p><p>— Птицу. — Фазма опять сделала паузу. — GU-1919 сообщил, что их называют «порги» — вид вредителей, планеты в этом секторе кишат ими.</p><p>Губы Хакса дёрнулись, он с огромным трудом удержался от смеха.</p><p>— Его атаковал вредитель? Кайло Рена? Цепного пса Сноука? На глазах у всего подразделения?</p><p>Фазма кивнула.</p><p>— А ещё это засняли наружные камеры шаттла… — сказала она.</p><p>Глаза Хакса блеснули.</p><p>— Покажите.</p><p>***</p><p>Дверь каюты закрылась за спиной, и Кайло со вздохом избавился от испачканного плаща и капюшона. Сняв шлем, он тяжело опустился на кровать. Он чувствовал усталость и боль, раны требовали лечения. Взглянув на оплавленную, искорёженную маску Дарта Вейдера, покоящуюся на пьедестале, Кайло покачал головой. Единственное, на чём он мог сфокусироваться: мытьё и отдых. Сноук настаивал, чтобы он медитировал, используя боль и истощение для погружения во Тьму… Но сейчас он не собирался этого делать.</p><p>Поэтому Кайло принял душ, смазал укус бактой, наложил повязку на всё ещё саднящую рану в боку и отправился в постель. Он был измождён, нога пульсировала ноющей болью. Так что Кайло закрыл глаза, заблокировал дверь и уснул.</p><p>Ночь принесла странные сны. Ему снилась вода, ветер, тепло, какое-то воркование, чувство общности, а потом ярость, страх и… пустота.</p><p>Кайло, распахнув глаза, почувствовал дезориентацию. В полутьме вся обстановка выглядела как-то неправильно. Ещё казалось, что его с головы до ног спеленали одеялом. По-прежнему усталый, он попытался сбросить с себя одеяло и, повозившись немного, свалился с кровати. Брякнувшись об пол с глухим стуком, Кайло витиевато выругался.</p><p>И застыл, услышав какой-то животный визг.</p><p>Он сразу же вскочил, но его качнуло. Кровать нависала над ним, потолок терялся где-то в вышине. Он попробовал сделать шаг, но лишь неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу. Призадумавшись, не отравил ли его Хакс, он опустил взгляд. И остолбенел.</p><p>Перья. Чешуйчатые трёхпалые ступни.</p><p>Кайло повернулся и увидел своё отражение в чёрной полированной металлической стене.</p><p>Порг. Он был поргом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Маленькие проблемы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Хакс знал, что штурмовики любят сплетничать, и впервые не стал препятствовать этому. Поводом для перешёптываний и тихих смешков был Рен. Генерал и сам видел кадры — видел, как высокая, мощная фигура в чёрном балахоне убегала от маленького птицеподобного создания, которое не отставало и кусало её за ногу. Конечно, Рен прикончил это существо, но ущерб уже был нанесён. Запись разошлась по кораблю, и не было никаких сомнений, что она дойдёт до «Супримаси».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На самом деле следовало подавить сплетни в зародыше и приказать штурмовикам удалить голо. Пересуды вредили морали, дисциплине и… Ну, если честно, Хаксу они никак не вредили, поскольку подрывали авторитет Рена и таким образом укрепляли его собственные позиции. Впрочем, всегда оставался риск, что Сноук обвинит генерала в позоре Рена. Поджав губы, Хакс задумался, но отверг эту мысль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Может, имеет смысл завести порга в качестве питомца? Это определённо взбесит Рена, что само по себе оправдает затраченные на содержание порга усилия. Хотя Миллисент, его прекрасная и верная кошка, однозначно не одобрит…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс отбросил бессмысленные фантазии и отправился на мостик принимать утренний отчёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Порг!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Какого криффа он превратился в порга? Как такое вообще возможно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло повернулся. «Точнее, проковылял вразвалку», — мелькнула злобная мысль. И поднял руки. То есть крылья. Да какая разница.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он притянул световой меч — оружие прилетело и сильно стукнуло его по голове, сбив с ног.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мир погрузился во тьму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце концов Кайло очнулся и заморгал. Он был оглушён, перед глазами всё кружилось. «Интересно, это галлюцинация — следствие особенностей педагогического подхода Сноука — или экзотическое наказание от него же?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Безрассудный гнев подступил к горлу, зрение прояснилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Верховный лидер мудр. Именно это Кайло решительно заявил своему отцу, Хану Соло, прежде чем убить его — человека, который не был хорошим отцом, но рискнул жизнью, чтобы достучаться до него. Кайло не должен был чувствовать вину из-за этого… но чувствовал. Ужасную вину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Сноук знал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так что можно было пойти к Сноуку и молить о спасении. Но Кайло понимал, что учитель считает его слабым. Жалкий мальчишка в маске, одно сплошное разочарование. Предпримет ли Сноук хоть что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить его… состояние? Или запрёт в клетке забавы ради? Или, того хуже, просто убьёт?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если он обернулся поргом, то, несомненно, может превратиться обратно. Нужно только узнать как. И для этого ему необходим союзник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло поднялся на ноги. Бок по-прежнему ныл, голова пульсировала болью. Пора было как-то выбираться отсюда. Но сенсор на двери не реагировал на его присутствие…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ведь он запер её.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло застонал. «Испустил заливистую трель», — кисло подумал он. Сфокусировавшись на Силе, он подпрыгнул, пытаясь дотянуться до дверной панели, и… шмякнулся на пол. Удар вышел жёстким. Он попробовал снова… А на третий раз сообразил, что можно махать крыльями. Так он продержался в воздухе достаточно долго, чтобы Силой сломать замок. Когда он в очередной раз брякнулся об пол, двери распахнулись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло вскочил и метнулся к выходу. Высунув голову за дверь, он убедился, что поблизости нет штурмовиков, и выбежал в коридор. Помимо того, что встреча со штурмовиками унизила бы его, существовала небольшая проблема: они могли принять его за животное и схватить. Кайло притормозил и, сконцентрировавшись, потянулся через Силу своими изменившимися ощущениями в поисках знакомого возмущения, исходящего от Хакса. Он довольно хорошо знал генерала и счёл его лучшим вариантом, поскольку друзей у него не было. Его ближайшие союзники, его братья — рыцари Рен — находились в отлучке (Сноук-знает-где), и в их отсутствие враг стал самым близким для Кайло человеком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>За исключением того, что в данный момент генерал нёс вахту на мостике, а попасть туда незамеченным не представлялось возможным. Единственный шанс — добраться до апартаментов Хакса и дождаться его там. И надеяться, что найдётся какой-нибудь способ общения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что это?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло подскочил. Как он и предполагал, из-за угла показались двое штурмовиков и уставились на него — угрожающе, но не без любопытства.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Похоже, это… порг, — сказал один, приблизившись. — Ну, знаешь, как тот, что навалял Рену.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло возмущённо ощетинился. Так вот какие слухи пошли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Второй штурмовик встал рядом с первым и, наклонив голову, изучающие посмотрел на маленькую фигурку перед собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что он здесь делает? — спросил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А он милый, — заметил первый штурмовик и присел на корточки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Милый?» — Кайло готов был лопнуть от ярости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ситуация усугубилась, когда штурмовик протянул руку в попытке почесать Кайло под несуществующим подбородком. Кайло тут же вцепился ему в запястье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ой! Эта тварь меня укусила! — штурмовик тряхнул кистью — перчатка предотвратила травму. Отпрянув, он вскочил на ноги и пнул Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло отлетел назад и с позорным писком врезался в переборку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Может ли быть ещё хуже?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Криффова тварь опасна. И она вредитель, — рявкнул второй штурмовик и вскинул бластер. — Я ликвидирую её!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Запрокинув голову, Кайло увидел, что штурмовик взял его на мушку. Он поднял крыло и, собрав всю доступную себе Силу, оттолкнул штурмовика на целый шаг, сбив ему прицел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не такого результата ожидал Кайло. Он настолько вышел из себя, что планировал впечатать противника поглубже в стену. Штурмовик дёрнулся, снова прицелился, но в этот момент Кайло удалось сдвинуть панель, закрывающую вход в вентиляцию, и пролезть внутрь. Позади разнеслось эхо выстрела. Взрывная волна, ужалив в задницу, толкнула его вперёд. Слышались вопли штурмовиков, но Кайло было плевать — он улепётывал со всей мочи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь он разозлился капитально. Мучаясь болью в заднице, Кайло ковылял по металлическому полу и тщательно запоминал Силовые «подписи» штурмовиков. Как только он станет человеком, вновь навестит агрессоров. И сделает им очень-очень больно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но сперва нужно найти Хакса и заставить его оказать содействие в обретении человеческого обличья…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс тайком пересмотрел видео с Кайло и поргом три раза, и ему всё ещё не надоело. Он старательно делал вид, что не слышит перешёптываний, но его слегка позабавило, что персонал мостика называл Рена «убийцей поргов». Капитан Пьюви хмурился, но, поскольку он презирал Рена почти так же, как Хакс, они лишь обменялись едва заметными кивками, и Хакс удалился в свою каюту, чтобы продолжить работу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он проверил замок на наличие мин-ловушек и вошёл внутрь. Снял фуражку и, убедившись, что укладка по-прежнему идеальна, огляделся по сторонам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Миллисент! Папочка дома, — машинально позвал Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миллисент была невероятно умна, очень аккуратна и ласкова… на свой лад. Поэтому Хакс подождал, пока она соизволит выйти к нему. Когда кошка так и не объявилась, он направился в гостиную. Его апартаменты соответствовали генеральскому званию. Светлые, чистые, безупречно обставленные, с кабинетом, гостиной, спальней и до блеска вылизанным освежителем. Миллисент была чистоплотна и любила свои владения, но неизменно встречала Хакса, поскольку он уделял ей приемлемое внимание и обеспечивал едой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чего Хакс не ожидал увидеть, пройдя в комнату, так это Милли, застывшую на месте с выгнутой спиной и прижатыми ушами. Рыжая шёрстка торчала дыбом, глаза сузились. Судя по всему, кошка была в ярости и готовилась к атаке. Агрессивно подёргивающийся кончик хвоста явственно свидетельствовал о её гневе. Проследив за её взглядом, Хакс понял, что она не отрывает глаз от загнанной в угол пухлой птицы. Из горла Милли раздавалось глухое урчание. Присмотревшись к существу, Хакс опознал в нём порга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Милли, — пробормотал Хакс, пялясь на существо. Оно несколько отличалось от порга из видео: его расцветка была чёрно-белой, а не коричнево-белой. А ещё правый глаз птицы пересекал шрам, ярко-красный на фоне белых перьев. Заслышав голос Хакса, порг задрал голову и уставился на него. И в этот момент Милли ринулась вперёд. С громким воплем она приземлилась на порга и впилась когтями в крыло и спину. Порг отчаянно заверещал и попытался сбросить разъярённую рыжую кошку. Хакс сдвинул брови:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что за?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как порг пробрался в его каюту, учитывая, что её точно не открывали с тех пор, как он покинул её утром? Шутка штурмовиков или детская месть Рена? Хакс бы не удивился, если бы тот попытался унизить его в отместку за поруганное достоинство. Он дёрнулся, когда извивающийся порг замахнулся крылом и хлестнул кошку по мордочке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Миллисент взвыла и заехала когтистой лапой поргу по физиономии. С негодующим писком тот опять напал на кошку. Очередной удар отправил её в полёт через всю гостиную. Приземлившись, Миллисент сразу же приготовилась к новой атаке. Но порг подался вперёд, вскинув крыло, и яростно шипящая кошка поднялась на полметра в воздух. Приоткрыв рот, Хакс таращился на порга…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…чёрно-белого порга с раной в боку, свежим шрамом на мордочке и ушибленной лапкой. Который, похоже, левитировал его кошку. Хакс приблизился, радуясь, что никто этого не видит. Если выяснится, что это чья-то шутка, то он лично выкинет виновного в шлюз. Но он не мог игнорировать лёгкое покалывание в затылке, и, как бы безумно это ни звучало, его вдруг пронзило жуткое осознание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рен?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Порг, владеющий Силой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Армитажу Хаксу в жизни доводилось совершать немало очень странных и непростых поступков. Уничтожать людей было не особо сложно (хотя убийство отца стало тем ещё испытанием). Но задать вопрос чёрно-белому поргу, который левитировал его любимицу Миллисент в его собственной каюте, оказалось ох как тяжело.</p><p>— Рен?</p><p>Хакс решил, что здравый смысл покинул его окончательно, когда проклятая тварь смущённо кивнула.</p><p>На несколько долгих мгновений Хакса захлестнул водоворот эмоций: шок, смятение, веселье и ужас. Мелькнула мысль: «Можно убить Рена, и никто не узнает!» Но Хакс тут же стряхнул наваждение. Здесь явно творилось нечто необъяснимое. И если это нечто могло уничтожить Рена, самого опасного бойца Первого Порядка, то оно представляло угрозу и для самого Хакса. Поэтому Хакс взял себя в руки и вперил суровый взгляд в порга.</p><p>— Сейчас же опусти на пол мою кошку! — выпалил он.</p><p>Порг жалобно посмотрел на него, но не подчинился.</p><p>— Я сказал: сейчас же! — прорычал Хакс.</p><p>Порг приподнял крыло и, продемонстрировав изодранные перья, указал на шипящую Миллисент.</p><p>Раздосадованный, Хакс медленно вздохнул.</p><p>— Чудесно! — выплюнул он и, шагнув вперёд, взял кошку на руки. — Тише, тише, моя дорогая. — Он погладил ворчащую питомицу. — Папочка должен поговорить с этим ужасным поргом. Пойдём, я дам тебе вкусняшку.</p><p>Не переставая утешать разгневанную рыжую кошку, Хакс исчез в спальне. Успокоив Милли и наскоро обдумав ситуацию, Хакс вернулся в гостиную и, плотно закрыв дверь в спальню, огляделся в поисках порга.</p><p>Тот вскарабкался на диван и пялился на Хакса огромными тёмными глазами. Хакс подошёл ближе, глядя сверху вниз на причудливую птичью мордочку. Если это и правда Рен, то он собирался насладиться новым ракурсом — смотреть свысока.</p><p>— А ну, слезай! — крикнул Хакс. — Вредителям запрещено сидеть на диване. — Порг указал на дверь в спальню. — Нет, Милли не вредитель. А вот ты…</p><p>Порг покрутил головой, и Хакс сложил руки на груди.</p><p>— Итак, Рен, как ты умудрился дойти до… такого? — спросил Хакс. Порг свирепо посмотрел на него, а потом нескладно пожал плечами. — Как именно ты собираешься общаться? Жесты? Шарады? Датапад?</p><p>Глаза порга загорелись интересом, и Хакс, повернувшись, бросил: </p><p>— Пойдём. — И направился в кабинет.</p><p>Переступив порог, Хакс оглянулся и увидел, как порг неуклюже спрыгнул с дивана и потешно поковылял за ним. Хакс отвёл взгляд, его губы дёрнулись. Комбинируя подскоки с трепыханиями несуразно коротких крыльев, порг сумел взгромоздиться на стул. Потом перемахнул на стол и зыркнул на датапад.</p><p>— Ты там поосторожнее, — выдавил Хакс, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать смех. На мордочке порга промелькнула обида. — Это мой любимый датапад.</p><p>Пронзительно взвизгнув, порг осторожно клюнул экран и, активировав клавиатуру, неповоротливо потыкал в буквы. Хакс цыкнул языком и покачал головой. Попытки печатать крылом оказались более успешными.</p><p>«ФЯ КУЙЛО ХРЕН».</p><p>— Жалкое зрелище, — пробормотал Хакс.</p><p>Кайло-порг наградил его порговерсией злобного взора, подался чуть назад и замер. Буквы на датападе перед ним начали подсвечиваться — одна за другой. Дело продвигалось не слишком быстро, но текст выходил более грамотным.</p><p>«Я ПРОСНУЛСЯ ТАКИМ. ШТУРМОВИКИ ХОТЕЛИ МЕНЯ УБИТЬ. ТВОЯ КОШКА НАПАЛА НА МЕНЯ И УКУСИЛА. ОНА ТОЖЕ ВРЕДИТЕЛЬ».</p><p>— Если тебе нужна моя помощь, советую немедленно извиниться за клевету на мою питомицу, — резко сказал Хакс. — Она породистая и очень воспитанная. Ты вторгся на её территорию, и она учуяла, что с тобой что-то не так. Она имела полное право защищаться.</p><p>«СНУК УЗНАЕТ», — с трудом напечатал при помощи Силы Кайло.</p><p>— Думаешь, ему не плевать? — усмехнулся Хакс. — Ты его здорово разочаровал. И раз уж ты превратился в порга, то задумается ли он хоть на секунду, прежде чем узнать, каков ты на вкус в жареном виде?</p><p>Кайло смотрел на Хакса. Выражение огромных чёрных глаз говорило о том, что он чувствует себя преданным. Хакс уставился на него в ответ. Кайло-порг выглядел несчастным и потрёпанным. Шрам на лице, опаленные перья на заднице — похоже, удача отвернулась от него. Всклокоченное оперение — результат атаки Милли. Хакс ощутил прилив гордости за её действия по его защите.</p><p>— Так зачем ты пришёл? — спросил Хакс, и Кайло слегка наклонил голову.</p><p>«ХОЧУ ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ВЫЯСНИЛ КАК ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ И ПОМОГ ПРЕВРАТИТСЯ ОБРАТНО».</p><p>— И ты полагаешь, я горы сверну, чтобы выяснить причины твоей беспрецедентной трансформации, когда сам в подобных обстоятельствах прошёл бы мимо меня или даже пнул? — ухмыльнулся Хакс. Порг несколько секунд таращился на него, потом вновь сосредоточился на экране датапада.</p><p>«ПОЖАЛУЙСТА».</p><p>Хакс застыл. То, что он купился на эту фантазию, было сюрреалистично само по себе, но Рен, который сказал «пожалуйста»…</p><p>— Ты сказал «пожалуйста»? — решил уточнить Хакс.</p><p>«ДА».</p><p>— Ты уверен?</p><p>«Я МОГ УБИТЬ ТЕБЯ СОТНЮ РАЗ».</p><p>— Если ты вдруг забыл, я спас тебе жизнь на Старкиллере, — жёстко напомнил Хакс.</p><p>«ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУШТО ПРИКАЗАЛ СНОУК».</p><p>— Я мог вполне законно опоздать тебя спасти, — прошипел Хакс. — И никто бы ничего не доказал. Я рисковал жизнью ради тебя. И потратил кучу времени на устранение последствий твоих детских истерик. Твой скверный характер обошёлся Порядку в сотни тысяч кредитов. Ты пытался задушить меня! И оскорбил мою кошку!</p><p>«НЕ БУДЬ МУДАКОМ».</p><p>— Ты не воодушевляешь меня помогать, — парировал Хакс.</p><p>«У МЕНЯ БЫЛ ПАРШИВЫЙ ДЕНЬ», — напечатал порг и сник.</p><p>— А знаешь, ты внешне, пожалуй, милый, — заметил Хакс.</p><p>«Я НЕ МИЛЫЙ».</p><p>Кайло-порг выглядел оскорблённым. Хакс хохотнул.</p><p>— Ну, вообще-то… милый, — настойчиво повторил он.</p><p>«ТАК ТЫ ПОМОЖЕШЬ МНЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА».</p><p>Хакс вздохнул. Если он не поможет этой пташке, кто узнает? Разве что Сноук. А Верховный лидер уже приказывал ему спасти Рена прежде. Может, если Рен снова окажется обязан ему жизнью, это окупит негативные эмоции.</p><p>— Извинись за оскорбление Миллисент.</p><p>Хакс сложил руки и уставился на порга. Тот немного помолчал.</p><p>«ПРРОСТИ».</p><p>— Извинения приняты. Итак, поскольку мне предстоит расследование, я должен без лишней шумихи просканировать тебя на предмет возможных зацепок. И нужно подумать о жилищных условиях. Хм. Нельзя допустить, чтобы дроид-уборщик обнаружил вредителя в моих апартаментах. Думаю, придётся найти подходящую клетку…</p><p>Яростно вскрикнув, порг взмахнул крыльями и зацепил датапад. Тот пролетел через всю комнату и со стуком упал. Хакс инстинктивно шлёпнул ладонью по белой мордочке, и порг, отправившись в воздух вслед за датападом, с жалким, тихим писком врезался в твёрдую переборку и, скользнув вниз, свалился кулем на пол.</p><p>— Агрх! Ты вызываешь разрушения, даже будучи птицей! — выпалил Хакс и стиснул зубы. Но, взглянув на лежащее неподвижно маленькое создание, почувствовал укол совести. Не нарочно же Рен превратился в проклятого порга, и вряд ли он представлял из себя такую уж угрозу. Вздохнув, Хакс подошёл к Рену и опустился на колено.</p><p>— Я собираюсь взять тебя на руки, — сухо предупредил он. А когда порг не шевельнулся, подхватил на удивление тёплое и плотное тельце и перенёс на диван.</p><p>— Что ж, теперь нужно найти новый датапад и узнать, что едят порги.</p><p>***</p><p>Кайло пришёл в себя. Несколько секунд он лежал неподвижно, пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Когда зрение прояснилось, он увидел фигуру мусорщицы, восседающую на камне метрах в двух от него. Склонив голову, она медитировала. На ней была серая безрукавка, штаны длиной чуть ниже колен и ботинки. Подняв глаза, она заметила порга.</p><p>«Ты что здесь делаешь?» — выпалил Кайло, шарахнулся и сел. Но, к своему ужасу, всё, что он услышал: ор порга.</p><p>Рей свела брови.</p><p>— Привет, — с теплотой сказала она. — Как дела?</p><p>Кайло инстинктивно вскочил на ноги (как бы они там ни назывались) и вскинул руку… то есть крыло.</p><p>«Ты скажешь мне, где находишься!» — скомандовал он.</p><p>Рей улыбнулась, услышав писк.</p><p>— Какой милый малыш, — произнесла Рей и, подавшись вперёд, внимательно осмотрела его.</p><p>«Я. НЕ. МИЛЫЙ!» — заверещал Кайло. И с ужасом обнаружил, что подпрыгивает на месте от возбуждения.</p><p>Рей стала осторожно приближаться, наклонив голову, изучающе рассматривая его.</p><p>— Ты ранен, — ласково произнесла она. — Не волнуйся, малыш, я тебя не обижу. Я просто хочу помочь…</p><p>«Ты не можешь этого делать. Усилие от проекции на такое расстояние убьёт тебя».</p><p>Кайло пятился, пока не упёрся в спинку дивана. Собственный визг всё ещё звучал у него в ушах, когда Рей протянула руку.</p><p>— Откуда у тебя этот шрам? — проворковала она. Кайло весь напрягся, борясь с порывом укусить её. А потом её пальцы коснулись его лица.</p><p>Их взгляды встретились, и Кайло ощутил внезапное проникновение её разума в его разум. Подобное оба испытали во время допроса, только сейчас оно не было агрессивным вторжением. Разинув рот, Рей уставилась на порга.</p><p>— Кайло Рен? — ахнула она, заглянув в чёрные птичьи глазищи.</p><p>«Мусорщица», — горько ответил Кайло.</p><p>Рей моргнула.</p><p>— Ты умеешь говорить? — спросила она, не прекращая пялиться.</p><p>«Нет. Я… — Кайло умолк, потрясённый. — Ты меня слышишь?»</p><p>— Отчётливо, — резковато ответила Рей.</p><p>«Никто не слышит».</p><p>— Ты по-прежнему монстр, — сказала она, начиная отступать.</p><p>«Вообще-то я маленькая милая птаха, при виде которой возникает два желания: либо посадить в клетку, либо пристрелить».</p><p>— Это правда ты, а не какой-то трюк? — поинтересовалась Рей, остановившись.</p><p>«Если бы я планировал обмануть тебя, то выбрал бы что-нибудь другое, точно не мелкую неуклюжую птичку, которая каждый раз, открывая рот, верещит так, словно ей отвесили пинка».</p><p>— Как же это случилось? — нахмурилась Рей. — И где ты находишься?</p><p>«На своём корабле. А ты где?»</p><p>Она улыбнулась:</p><p>— В безопасном месте. Но порги есть и здесь. Они довольно вредные твари.</p><p>«Меня покусал один. И я проснулся таким», — печально поведал Кайло.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Рей задумалась над его словами.</p><p>— Может, Сила решила воздать тебе за всё причинённое зло, — сказала она.</p><p>Кайло фыркнул.</p><p>«Сила так не работает, — насмешливо заявил он. — Это энергетическое поле, создаваемое всеми живыми существами, оно пронизывает Вселенную. И Сила не судит о превосходстве убеждений одного человека над убеждениями другого».</p><p>— Тогда как?</p><p>«Если бы я знал, то превратился бы обратно. — Кайло помолчал. — Хотя на твоём месте поберёгся бы от их укусов».</p><p>— Спасибо за предупреждение, — ответила Рей холодно. — А как ты устроил нашу связь?</p><p>«А это не я. И не ты. Я бы взялся разобраться, но пока недосуг». </p><p>Голоса стали звучать как эхо. Кайло увидел, что силуэт Рей блёкнет. </p><p>— А поргом ты симпатичный, — улыбнулась она и исчезла.</p><p>Кайло откинулся на спинку дивана. Мало того, что единственный человек, с которым он мог разговаривать, был ему неприятен, поскольку изуродовал его лицо и нанёс унизительное поражение на Старкиллере, так этот человек ещё и находился на другом конце галактики и совсем не хотел помогать ему.</p><p>Похоже, он был обречён.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Проблема с Кайло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Вернувшись в свои апартаменты, Хакс обнаружил, что порг расхаживает по каюте. Это было настолько нелепо, что Хакс чуть не расхохотался. Маленький, ковыляющий вразвалочку порг остановился и бросил на него крайне недружелюбный взгляд. Самый недружелюбный из всех, на какие только способна безумно милая птичка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты решил дыру протоптать в моём ковре? — осведомился Хакс, когда Кайло его проигнорировал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Думаешь, мне не плевать?» — язвительный ответ Кайло вылился в жалкий писк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вздохнув, Хакс присел на корточки и предложил поргу тарелку с серыми гранулами. Тот отпрянул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В базе данных написано, что это удовлетворяет пищевые потребности поргов, — объяснил Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло наклонился, подхватил несколько гранул, пожевал — и выплюнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Это попытка отравления», — посетовал он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, больше у меня ничего нет, — парировал Хакс. — Миллисент потребляет своё сбалансированное питание и не жалуется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло инстинктивно обернулся и чуть не завалился на пол от усилия, поскольку у поргов была на редкость малоподвижная шея. И вздохнул, когда Хакс поставил перед ним миску.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Также указано, что тебе нужна вода.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зыркнув с подозрением на рыжего генерала, Кайло сделал большой глоток воды и тут же почувствовал себя лучше. А он даже не осознавал, что изнывает от жажды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты явно морская птица, из тех, что питаются рыбой и ракообразными, живут небольшими стаями на скалах и выращивают птенцов, которые называются «порглята».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло поперхнулся водой и злобно уставился на Хакса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я Кайло Рен! — разбушевался он. — Ученик Сноука, наследник Вейдера! Я сокрушу и уничтожу врагов Первого Порядка и положу конец кошмарному хаосу, учинённому Республикой. Я не милый. И не симпатичный. Я не порг, и я никогда не буду воспитывать птенцов, которых называют порглятами. И когда я найду виновника этой унизительной ситуации, то позабочусь, чтобы он скончался в муках и… в куче перьев!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс сложил руки на груди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаешь, с тех пор, как ты стал поргом, твоим истерикам недостаёт определённого… надрыва, — саркастически заметил он. — Это было почти мило. Ты прямо на месте подпрыгивал, когда визжал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Порг прижал ладонь к лицу… то есть крыло к мордочке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рано или поздно тебе придётся съесть этот сбалансированный корм, — сказал Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло меж тем доковылял до дивана, вскарабкался на него, забавно дрыгая лапками, и рухнул на подушки. Через мгновение он уже спал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чисто теоретически, если бы Кайло Рен попал в неприятности, как бы вы поступили?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс стоял у небольшого иллюминатора и смотрел на медленно вращающуюся планету. В ожидании новых приказов на «Финализаторе» проводились учения и мелкий ремонт. Обычно Хакса раздражало бездействие, но после «Старкиллера» ему требовалось зализать раны. Метафорически выражаясь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А вот Рен был ранен по-настоящему. И довольно серьёзно, если честно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс моргнул. Почему он вспомнил о своём сопернике — человеке, которого ненавидел? Почему он вообще думал об этом монстре?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какого рода неприятности?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спокойный голос Фазмы вернул его в реальность. Капитан была хладнокровной женщиной — верной Первому Порядку и целеустремлённой, когда речь шла о самосохранении и продвижению по службе. Она была не из тех, перед кем стоило выказывать слабость, но… вероятно, с ней можно было поделиться проблемами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Со здоровьем, — решительно ответил Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма, хмыкнув, подошла и встала рядом. В серебристых доспехах отразилась голубая планета.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так вот почему его сегодня никто не видел? — сказала она. Хакс кивнул. — А как вы узнали об этом? — проницательно спросила она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс замялся. Очевидный ответ заключался в том, что он постоянно следил за Реном, да так, что тот не мог высунуть свой огромный нос из каюты без генеральского ведома… Но это выдало бы его собственные чувства к Рену, став проявлением слабости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он искал моей помощи, — равнодушно изрёк Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма покосилась на него:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И вы решили поделиться этим со мной?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что утрата Реном дееспособности — наша общая проблема.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы имеете в виду, что Верховный лидер не примет ваших объяснений насчёт того, как Рен оказался… в нынешнем затруднительном положении? — сказала Фазма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я имею в виду, что ему… нужна моя помощь, — признался Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И вы обдумываете целесообразность этого?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс сцепил руки за спиной и уставился на планету.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, сколько бы стараний я ни приложил, в будущем я не получу ни толики благодарности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма снова хмыкнула:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, вы и правы, но Рен эгоцентричен. По моим наблюдениям, он скорее сочтёт долг личным оскорблением. А потому сделает всё возможное и погасит его побыстрее, чтобы он не висел над ним и не влиял на его последующие действия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда, возможно, стоит приложить усилия и помочь ему, — задумчиво произнёс он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма кивнула в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы должны понимать, что, хотя Рен, без сомнения, представляет угрозу и у него отсутствует самоконтроль, такие черты характера терпят только в том случае, если они поощряются начальством, — напомнила она Хаксу. — Верховный лидер жаждет нестабильности Рена и культивирует её. Он хочет, чтобы Рен был озлобленным монстром. И его совсем не порадует, если его протеже пострадает. Вы — старший офицер, и только вам решать, как к нему относиться: как к подчинённому или нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Нет, он мне не подчинённый».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я попрошу вас о помощи, когда потребуется, капитан, — принял решение Хакс. — Чем больше людей посвящено в ситуацию, тем больше у меня рычагов воздействия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он улыбнулся, поджав губы, и посмотрел на Фазму голубыми глазами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отлично, сэр, — кивнула Фазма. — Жду ваших инструкций.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда её шаги затихли вдали, Хакс медленно выдохнул. При необходимости Фазма прикроет ему спину и выполнит его требования. Тёмная сторона его души, ответственная за смерть Брендола, нашёптывала: «Прикончи проклятую тварь и скажи, что Рен исчез или дезертировал…» Но умом Армитаж Хакс понимал: он всё ещё не знал, что произошло. Следовательно, подвергал себя потенциальной опасности. Кроме того, как ни ненавистна была эта мысль, Кайло-порг и правда был очень милым. Хакс записывал его выходки. Ведь когда Рен станет самим собой, Хакс сможет пересматривать эти видео, вновь наслаждаясь избранными моментами. А ещё можно будет дразнить Рена…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому, вернувшись в свою каюту, Хакс очень удивился, не найдя никаких признаков порга. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он отметил, что Миллисент тоже очень взволнована. Нахмурившись, он взял датапад и проверил камеры наблюдения, которые были запрограммированы на активацию, когда кто-либо, кроме него, появлялся в помещении. Неудивительно, что Хакс обнаружил новый файл. Пятеро штурмовиков и трое техников ворвались в каюту, подстрелили порга из бластера, установленного на оглушение, и, бесцеремонно затолкав бессознательную птичку в тесную клетку, унесли прочь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Временная отметка: больше часа назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тревога охватила Хакса, и он, ударив по консоли, вызвал лейтенанта Митаку, лицо которого тут же появилось на экране.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему в мои апартаменты вторглись? — выплюнул Хакс, сверкая глазами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Изображение Митаки на экране застыло, вид у него был как у грызуна, ослеплённого светом фар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Поступил рапорт о вредителях на корабле. Стандартное сканирование на жизнеформы показало, что один из них находится в вашей каюте, — доложил Митака. — За существом была отправлена группа захвата.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс скрипнул зубами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пять штурмовиков и три техника? — саркастически осведомился он. — Что же за жизнеформа просочилась в моё жилище? Рафтар?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Митака выглядел как грызун, загнанный в ловушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Этот вид крайне инвазивный и трудно поддающийся ликвидации, — начал он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, ранкор? — надавил Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Один из них уже атаковал двух штурмовиков… — протараторил Митака.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возможно, вампа? — не унимался Хакс. — Думаете, я бы не заметил, если бы такой зверь буйствовал в моих личных апартаментах? Так что это был за свирепый хищник?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лейтенант сник:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Порг, сэр.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Порг? — прорычал Хакс, его желудок ухнул куда-то вниз. — Вы про этих милых птичек?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— От них очень сложно избавиться после того, как они обоснуются… — возразил Митака.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Безвредные морские птички, — резко прервал его Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но ведь существует запись того, как один из них атаковал и поверг Кайло Рена…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где мой порг? — заорал Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лицо Митаки посерело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ваш порг? — прошептал он с видом человека, которому сейчас прикажут организовать собственную казнь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс сжал кулаки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мой порг, — процедил он. — Я приобрёл одного на планете, когда увидел, насколько полезны они для отпугивания носящих капюшон истеричных владельцев световых мечей, которых я не желаю видеть на своём корабле! Я — генерал Первого Порядка! Я могу содержать в своей каюте столько диких и экзотических тварей, сколько пожелаю. И никто не смеет принуждать меня к зачистке помещения! С каких пор кто-то считает себя вправе вламываться в мою каюту без разрешения?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Э-э-э, сэр… Капитан Пьюви согласовал план уничтожения любого агрессивного…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Капитан Пьюви? — взвился Хакс. — Человек, находящийся под моим непосредственным командованием? Мой подчинённый? Какие полномочия позволили ему обойти мои личные коды безопасности?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Митака вытаращил глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм… Возможно, вам лучше обсудить это с ним, — предложил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс наклонился к экрану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Где. Мой. Порг? — отчеканил он ледяным тоном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Митака облизал губы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Его отправили в утилизатор мусора, — наконец признался он. — Блок 6827, уровень 4-G.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Через пять минут жду вас там. А также штурмовиков, техников и капитана Пьюви, — безжалостно сказал Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сэр… Я… — пробормотал Митака.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Через четыре минуты и пятьдесят секунд, — отрезал Хакс. — И я казню любого, кто нарушит приказ!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он оборвал связь и посмотрел на Миллисент, которая тщательно умывала мордочку, изображая абсолютное безразличие. Поглубже вдохнув, Хакс поднялся на ноги и почесал её за ухом, чтобы этим простым действием успокоить нервы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаю, Милли, моя дорогая. Но этот гадкий порг — Рен, и думаю, необходимо узнать, что с ним произошло. Может, затраченные усилия оправдаются, если я что-нибудь накопаю против него. А теперь я должен пойти и выудить его из мусоросборника. Надеюсь, он ещё жив…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Путешествие по закоулкам памяти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кайло очнулся с тяжёлой головой и мокрым задом. На миг он растерялся и подумал, что находится в гуще битвы. Но потом осознал, что лежит в тёмном, влажном месте, а в бок впиваются жёсткие металлические прутья. В нос шибанул неописуемый запах. Мысли были мутными — последствие оглушения.</p><p>Кайло зарычал. Он не был уверен, что порги умеют рычать, но при попытке встать ему каким-то образом удалось выдавить из себя подобие рычания. Помещение заливал тусклый красный свет, и Кайло смог рассмотреть детали только благодаря зрению порга — более чувствительному из-за огромных глаз. Всё вокруг было усеяно осколками, мусором, гниющими отходами. И посреди всего этого — один маленький порг в клетке. Мозги Кайло тут же включились, и он чуть не раскалился от ярости.</p><p>Они бросили его в уплотнитель мусора.</p><p>Вновь попробовав распрямиться в накренившейся клетке, Кайло ударился макушкой и обнаружил замок. Не особо навороченный и даже не сложный, но голова по-прежнему болела, и Кайло вдруг осознал, что не так хорошо ощущает Силу, как мощь собственного тела. Или ему так показалось. Он опять зарычал и почувствовал себя немного лучше. Но когда он переместился, чтобы изучить замок, клетка наклонилась ещё сильнее и, скатившись с груды мусора, на которой стояла, шлёпнулась в грязную воду. В шоке заорав, Кайло принялся бить крыльями, и клетка начала тонуть.</p><p>Перевернувшись мордой кверху, Кайло глотнул воздуха и нырнул. Обнаружив, что тело порга намного лучше функционирует в воде, он пригнулся и сфокусировался на замке. Собрав весь свой гнев и разочарование, Кайло разбил его. Потом триумфально подплыл к дверце и пинал её ногой, пока клетка не сдвинулась с места. С трудом протиснувшись в небольшой проём, Кайло стремительно выпрыгнул на поверхность и набрал полные лёгкие воздуха. Хлопая мокрыми крыльями, он в конце концов вскарабкался на мусорную кучу и тяжело выдохнул.</p><p>Непрошеные воспоминания охватили его. Один из нескольких случаев, когда отец с Чуи навестили его в сознательном возрасте, один из редких солнечных дней, прежде чем его отправили в Храм — по сути, изгнали из семьи как неразрешимую проблему. Именно отец рассказал ему историю знакомства с матерью: как они спасали её со Звезды Смерти и очутились в уплотнителе мусора, как пытались избежать пресса для отходов и как обитавшее там существо хотело убить Люка. И Кайло с неохотой признал правоту отца.</p><p>«Уплотнители мусора действительно воняют».</p><p>— Неудачный день?</p><p>Кайло вздрогнул и снова бухнулся в воду. Плескаясь и фыркая, он вылез обратно и увидел мусорщицу, стоявшую в метре от него — прямо у стены уплотнителя. Её волосы выглядели влажными, но Кайло был не в том положении, чтобы отпускать комментарии по этому поводу.</p><p>«Ты и вообразить не можешь насколько».</p><p>Рей вскинула бровь.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что это ничего не меняет, — многозначительно заметила она.</p><p>«За исключением того, что я выгляжу как маленькая птичка и больше не представляю никакой угрозы».</p><p>— Ты по-прежнему монстр. Не думал, что, возможно, заслужил это?</p><p>«Ты с Люком? — спросил Кайло, зарывшись когтистыми лапами в мусор. Рей рассеянно кивнула. — И он тебя уже разочаровал?»</p><p>Рей коротко сверкнула глазами на Кайло, и он получил ответ, который хотел.</p><p>— Он рассказал мне про тебя, — сказала она, обороняясь.</p><p>Кайло фыркнул — это поргам удавалось особенно хорошо.</p><p>«А вот дудки, — возразил он. — Упомянул ли он тот факт, что, когда я проснулся, он стоял надо мной со световым мечом в руке? Что он планировал убить меня спящего? Я притянул тренировочный меч, чтобы отразить удар, и обрушил крышу хижины — всё, что смог сделать в тот момент! Он был моим учителем, моим наставником, моим дядей, которому родители доверили единственного ребёнка. И он покушался убить меня во сне! Когда я выбрался, остальные ученики напали на меня, мне пришлось защищаться».</p><p>— А почему они на тебя напали? — спросила Рей с подозрением.</p><p>Подпрыгнув от волнения, Кайло взмахнул крыльями.</p><p>«Я обрушил крышу хижины и, как показалось, убил нашего учителя. В процессе самозащиты я укокошил кое-кого, а Храм загорелся. Я знал, что никто не поверит мне, что мать поддержит брата. Как всегда. Я был на последнем месте в списке её приоритетов. Её неуклюжий, злобный и не в меру могущественный сынок. Она бы ни за что не поверила мне, не поверила бы, что Люк способен сделать что-то дурное. Я не мог вернуться домой. Сноук был для меня единственным вариантом».</p><p>— Ты грязный, — заметила Рей, на лице её отразилось беспокойство.</p><p>Наряду с тем, что он улавливал её эмоции, он ощущал, как она анализирует сказанное им, оценивает искренность невольно вырвавшихся у него слов.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>Кайло пожал плечами.</p><p>«Похоже, меня выбросили на свалку», — ответил он, и на мгновение в глазах Рей промелькнула жалость.</p><p>— А где?</p><p>Кайло вздохнул и оглянулся.</p><p>«Тут написано: “6827, дверь 1А”».</p><p>Рей закатила глаза.</p><p>— Я имею в виду, где это произошло? — спросила она напрямик.</p><p>«Вальпантус-3, система 824-GY-451».</p><p>Рей нахмурилась, и Кайло понял, что она прикидывает, где это.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я связалась с кем-нибудь и сообщила, где ты? — тихо спросила она.</p><p>Он вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё — огромными несчастными глазами на перепачканной мордочке. А затем кивнул и сообщил свой личный код доступа и частоту комма Хакса.</p><p>«Я поменяю его, когда снова обрету человеческую форму», — добавил Кайло.</p><p>Рей улыбнулась.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь им злоупотреблять, — сказала она тихо и моргнула. — И я свяжусь с…</p><p>Рей исчезла, и Кайло поник головой.</p><p>«Отлично», — проворчал он и полез выше по куче, спихивая мусор в зловонную воду. Поверхность мерзкой жидкости подёрнулась рябью, и его порго-чутьё обострилось до предела. А применив Силу, он увидел, что в воде определённо что-то двигалось.</p><p>И охотилось.</p><p>И, похоже, подумывало перекусить поргом.</p><p>«Просто зашибись…»</p><p>***</p><p>Прибыв к диспетчерской на уровне G4, Хакс обнаружил группу из десяти человек. Кто-то казался смущённым, кто-то не скрывал ярости. Особенно бушевал капитан Пьюви, его глаза блеснули, когда он зыркнул на генерала, к которому испытывал одно лишь презрение. Митака волновался, а техники и штурмовики стояли по стойке смирно в надежде, что скоро всё закончится. Поглядывая на них, Хакс принялся ходить взад-вперёд.</p><p>— Вы вторглись в мои апартаменты и похитили очень ценный объект, — провозгласил он.</p><p>Пьюви нахмурился.</p><p>— В ваших апартаментах находился вредитель… — начал он, но Хакс остановился прямо перед ним и сердито посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Мои апартаменты были заперты, и только я решаю, кто может в них войти, — процедил Хакс. — Вы нарушили запрет и забрали моего питомца.</p><p>— Уверяю вас, ваша кошка в целости и сохранности! — запротестовал Пьюви.</p><p>— Речь о моём порге, — рявкнул Хакс. — Маленький компаньон Миллисент и, если верить слухам, предмет ненависти Рена.</p><p>— Но порги являются вредителями, — упорствовал Пьюви, но тут Хакс вытащил бластер.</p><p>— Это был мой питомец, — изрёк он и нацелил палец на уплотнитель мусора. — Давайте внутрь. И не возвращайтесь без него.</p><p>Штурмовики и техники обменялись явно недовольными взглядами, и Хакс взмахнул бластером.</p><p>— Живо!</p><p>Пьюви злобно зыркнул на Хакса, подошёл к жёлобу мусоропровода и без промедлений туда нырнул. Остальные последовали за ним. Хакс тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Идиоты, — проворчал он, глядя на готовящегося к прыжку Митаку. — Я имел в виду — через криффову дверь!</p><p>Митака торопливо кивнул, приблизился к двери и, открыв её, принялся вглядываться в зловонную тьму, наполненную плеском воды и руганью на несколько голосов, а также неуместными комментариями о матери Хакса. Уловив недовольство генерала, Митака прыгнул вниз, а Хакс отскочил на несколько шагов, поскольку его обдало мощной волной невообразимого смрада.</p><p>Неожиданно запищал комм. Нахмурившись, Хакс вытащил его из кармана.</p><p>— Хакс слушает! — гаркнул он. Несколько секунд царило молчание, а потом раздался женский голос:</p><p>— Я звоню по поручению Кайло Рена.</p><p>Хакс раздражённо уставился на комм:</p><p>— Кто это?</p><p>— Не имеет значения. Я только что говорила с ним, он застрял в уплотнителе мусора номер 6827 возле выхода 1А.</p><p>Хакс сдвинул брови:</p><p>— Как ты могла говорить с ним? Он же…</p><p>— Да, знаю, он — порг, — недовольно ответила женщина. — Очень милый порг, с небольшим шрамом над глазом.</p><p>Хакс замер.</p><p>— Никто не знает об этом, — тихо произнёс он, прислушиваясь к плеску и жалобам из мусороуплотнителя. — И я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь видел его лицо… Медики поклялись хранить тайну…</p><p>— Именно я наградила его этим шрамом, потому и узнала.</p><p>Хакс помрачнел.</p><p>— Мусорщица? — спросил он с издёвкой.</p><p>— У меня есть имя, — запротестовала девушка. — Я…</p><p>— Но как ты можешь общаться с ним? Он же животное, — прошипел Хакс.</p><p>Повисла пауза.</p><p>— Сила. Я не знаю, как она работает, — призналась Рей. — Думаю, он тоже не знает. Но я вызвалась сообщить вам, что он в уплотнителе мусора. Вид у него довольно жалкий. И грязный.</p><p>— Просто супер, — пробормотал Хакс. — Спасибо. Я… — Он помолчал. — Ты понимаешь его, а я нет. Возможно, мне понадобится твоя помощь.</p><p>Вновь установилась тишина.</p><p>— Я подумаю над этим, — сказала Рей и отключила связь.</p><p>— Всё любопытнее и любопытнее, — пробурчал Хакс.</p><p>— Поймал! — раздался крик, за которым тут же последовало рычание, хлюпанье и вопли.</p><p>— Он укусил меня!</p><p>— Эй… здесь есть что-то ещё.</p><p>— Что-то коснулось моей ноги.</p><p>— Оружие к бою…</p><p>— Эта тварь швырнула в меня движком…</p><p>— Ой!</p><p>— Здесь точно что-то есть…</p><p>— Огонь по всему, что движется!</p><p>— Не в меня же!</p><p>— Оно схватило меня за ногу!</p><p>Всплеск.</p><p>— Куда, крифф побери, оно пропало?</p><p>— Рассредоточиться…</p><p>В дверном проёме показался Митака, за ним следовал «украшенный» отходами с головы до ног Пьюви с грязным до невозможности поргом в руках. Кайло дождался, пока они покинули уплотнитель и оказались в диспетчерской, и изо всех сил цапнул Пьюви.</p><p>— Ой!</p><p>Хакс закатил глаза и подхватил грязное, мокрое тельце.</p><p>— Вот ты где, — слащаво проворковал он. — Сейчас папочка позаботится о тебе. Эти мерзавцы заплатят за то, что чуть не убили моего маленького Рена…</p><p>— Рена? — недоверчиво произнёс Пьюви.</p><p>Хакс порочно ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— А как иначе я мог назвать создание, которое одолело самого магистра Рен?</p><p>— Рен? — переспросил Пьюви.</p><p>— Полагаю, вам следует осмотреть укус, — заметил Хакс. — Он может иметь неприятные последствия.</p><p>«Ага, вроде превращения в милую птичку, которую все стремятся убить», — встрял Кайло, и Хакс согласно кивнул, услышав его вскрик.</p><p>— Я бы и сам не сказал лучше, — промурлыкал Хакс и повернулся к двери. — Если кто-нибудь опять ворвётся в мои апартаменты или что-нибудь случится с этим поргом, я казню каждого нарушителя приказа. И вас всех тоже. — Хакс свирепо уставился на Пьюви: — Проследите, чтобы ничто больше не угрожало моему личному пространству. И примите душ, капитан. Ваша форма — сущий позор!</p><p>С этим словами Хакс удалился по коридору с поргом в руках.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Союзники и обнимашки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Кайло находился в замешательстве. По идее, он всё ещё должен был злиться из-за своего затруднительного положения и того, как с ним обошлись. Но в глубине души он испытал облегчение, когда Хакс отыскал его и довольно аккуратно отнёс к себе в каюту, обращаясь с ним если не с любовью, то с некоторым уважением. Хакс сразу же потащил перепачканного порга в освежитель, окатил тёплой водой и, тщательно намылив, дочиста вымыл. Затем вытер и водрузил ошарашенного Кайло на стол, где уже стояли миска с водой и блюдо с рыбой. Прежде чем Кайло смог остановить себя, он проглотил всё, напился вдоволь и свернулся калачиком на кресле. Он заснул под шум воды из освежителя — генерал избавлялся от мусорного амбре.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Кайло проснулся, Хакс уже закончил принимать душ, в котором отчаянно нуждался после возни с невероятно замызганным и смердящим поргом, и ушёл. Предположительно — на вахту. Но, осмотревшись, Кайло заметил его датапад на столе. Он тут же подпрыгнул, дико молотя короткими крыльями и перебирая лапками. Неуклюже приземлившись, включил гаджет и, пользуясь Силой, принялся вводить запросы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сперва он просмотрел всё, что имелось в базе данных на поргов (информации было удивительно мало, и она повторяла то, что уже сообщил ему Хакс), и заказал доставку питания через дроида, чтобы обеспечить себя едой, соответствующей его текущему состоянию. Затем он изучил всё, связанное с планетой Вальпантус-3, с интересом отметив, что она стала жертвой повышенной солнечной активности, которая совпала с метеоритной бомбардировкой, принёсшей на планету новые вирусы. Плюс радиация, превышающая оптимальную. Порги оказались высшей формой жизни, пережившей катастрофу. В отсутствие хищников и прочих угроз они невероятно размножились. Тщательно всё продумав, Кайло использовал имя Хакса и вызвал экзобиолога, чтобы тот провёл сканирование и проверил: есть ли какие-нибудь необычности в «его» порге. На всякий случай он отправил копию запроса Хаксу, чтобы тот был в курсе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, экзобиологом оказалась пожилая женщина по имени Хайро Гранц. Она действовала профессионально и почтительно, войдя в каюту следом за Хаксом, которому предложили обеспечить ей доступ в его апартаменты в любое удобное для него время. Игнорируя недовольство Хакса, Гранц осторожно приблизилась к Кайло и успокоила его, словно он был какой-то пугливой дикой тварью, а не командующим Первого Порядка. С учётом прочитанного, Кайло знал, что от поргов ждут любопытства и дружелюбия по отношению к людям, — хотя разум предательски напомнил о существе, которое подкараулило его и напало, — поэтому он испустил звук, по его мнению, похожий на безобидный щебет, и позволил просканировать себя, измерить и взять образцы ткани с лапок, рта и кровоточащей ранки на бедре. Гранц повернулась к Хаксу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы владелец здорового самца порга, сэр, — объявила она. — Правда, в его кровеносной системе повышенное содержание вирусных частиц. Я перешлю вам отчёт, как только проведу секвенирование. Ещё у него дефицит белка и некоторых микроэлементов, поэтому я рекомендую витаминные добавки. А раны требуют лечения. Вот эта мазь поможет заживить их.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс сцепил руки за спиной и кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, — произнёс он сдержанно. — Я внесу корректировки в его диету.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гранц утвердительно наклонила голову и покинула каюту.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс недовольно уставился на Кайло:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне стоило бы рассердиться из-за того, что ты вздумал вытащить меня с ежедневного совещания, но я сомневаюсь, что жажду услышать детальный отчёт о состоянии каждого двигателя на этом корабле с точки зрения эффективности, дифференцирования тяги, технического обслуживания и предложений по модернизации. Так что кое-кто заслужил несколько бонусных сардин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло послал ему самый обиженный взгляд, на который был способен, хотя при слове «сардины» в животе раздалось смущающее урчание. Подпрыгивая на месте, Кайло мимикой попытался сымитировать экзобиолога, и Хакс вздохнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, знаю, ты стремишься выяснить причину своего нынешнего состояния, и я расцениваю это как шаг вперёд, но… — Хакс вдруг нахмурился. — Кстати, ты тут нигде кучу не навалил?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло, вне себя от ярости, взмахнул крылом. По воздуху пролетел стилус, ударился в предплечье Хакса и упал на пол. Хакс разразился хохотом и присел, чтобы поднять стилус. Покрутил его в руках и вернул на стол. Потом нахмурился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это было крайне… маловпечатляюще, — пробормотал он. — Я помню, что в своём обычном состоянии ты можешь передвигать тяжести, хватать людей за горло — чего лично мне хотелось бы избежать — и проникать в чужие мысли. Последнее тебе теперь и вовсе не под силу? — Кайло помотал головой. — Твоё могущество уменьшается? — Кайло задумался на несколько секунд и кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Когда я только очнулся, то притянул меч к себе с такой силой, что меня вырубило. А теперь я могу лишь слабенько метнуть стилус. Не нравится мне, к чему всё идёт…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Из этого напрашивается вывод, что существуют временные рамки, в пределах которых мы можем вернуть тебя. А если не сумеем… — Хакс пожевал губу. — Ты застрянешь так навсегда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло плюхнулся на стол и скорбно защебетал. Он ни на миг не задумывался, что его трудности могут стать постоянными, поскольку верил, что сможет вернуть человеческое обличье. Казалось, в пребывании поргом не было ни единого плюса, за исключением миловидной внешности, не имевшей никакого значения для Сноука. Вдобавок его форсъюзерские способности шли на убыль. Его били, пинали, оглушали, швыряли в мусоропровод, и никому не было до него дела, кроме Хакса. Но что, если он останется поргом? Будут ли его силы угасать постепенно, пока не исчезнут окончательно? А как же его разум? Его человеческий интеллект и знания? Отупеет ли он до состояния неразумной твари? Кайло снова печально пискнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И напрягся, когда Хакс неловко потрепал его по голове.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну-ну, Рен, — сказал Хакс смущённо. — Уверен, мы решим твою проблему до того, как это произойдёт. — Кайло издал очередной стон и горестно хлопнул крыльями. Но даже в отчаянии он был невероятно милым. — Может, поупражняешься в своих умениях — только не на Миллисент, даже не думай! — пока я не закончу совещание. А после я организую ещё одну миссию на планету, вместе с биологом, с которой ты уже знаком, и поищем зацепки… — В дверь позвонили, и Хакс умолк, прищурившись. — Возьми себя в руки, Рен, — прошипел Хакс и, выпрямившись, подошёл к креслу. Неохотно усевшись, он хмуро наблюдал, как порг поднялся на ноги и пристроился рядом с датападом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Войдите! — крикнул Хакс и разблокировал дверь. Не прошло и секунды, как в дверном проёме показалась сверкающая фигура — вошедшая Фазма с бластерной винтовкой в руках встала по стойке смирно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сэр! — поприветствовала Хакса Фазма, когда он закрыл дверь и дал отмашку: «Вольно!».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чем обязан визиту, капитан? — настороженно поинтересовался Хакс прохладным тоном. Фазма выпятила подбородок, хотя лёгкий наклон головы свидетельствовал, что она пытается рассмотреть порга на столе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сэр, я пришла узнать, почему пятеро моих бойцов были вынуждены нырнуть в мусоропровод, где их атаковал какой-то монстр… Но думаю, я уже поняла причину.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Они вторглись в мои апартаменты и похитили моего питомца, — последовал ледяной ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы правда назвали его Реном? — уточнила Фазма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Капитан…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И я вижу почему, — заметила Фазма и, положив винтовку на стол, наклонилась к поргу. — Глядите, у него тоже есть маленький шрам на мордочке. А какая милая пушистая попка! Где вы его нашли? И как он в роли питомца? — Фазма почесала порга под подбородком. Кайло чуть на шарахнулся, не зная, чем больше возмущаться: тем, что его назвали милым, или тем, как Фазма высказалась о его тылах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я. НЕ. МИЛЫЙ», — пискнул он. Фазма усмехнулась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, мне тоже стоит завести такого, — пробормотала она. — Он правда невероятно мил… О-о-о, смотрите, как он скачет…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, он не в восторге от того, что его называют «милым», — осторожно начал Хакс, потихоньку заблокировав двери. — И, Фазма…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно взять его на ручки? — спросила она и подхватила потрясённого Кайло. — Ох, какой он очаровательный и тёплый… маленький плотный комочек милоты. Ты у нас любишь обнимашки? О да, любишь, любишь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Капитан, — решительно прервал её Хакс, заметив, как Рен отчаянно бьёт крыльями и сучит лапками. — Не думаю, что ему по нраву такое обращение. — Фазма ещё разок стиснула порга в объятиях, прежде чем нехотя водрузить его обратно на стол. — С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Хакс Кайло шёпотом. Кайло пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А Рен не разозлится, когда узнает, что вы назвали в его честь дикое животное того же вида, что атаковало его? — задумчиво спросила Фазма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Похоже, у него действительно есть суперсила, из-за которой все вокруг считают его милым и теряют способность мыслить рационально, — пробурчал Хакс. — И нет, не разозлится. Рен целиком и полностью осведомлён: о порге, его имени и обо всём, что произошло с утра.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не видела его весь день, — протянула Фазма. — Обычно он рыскает по мостику или тренируется, или сеет хаос, разрушая что-нибудь, или запугивает моих солдат…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он неподалёку, — сухо сказал Хакс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это связано с теми проблемами со здоровьем, которые вы упоминали? — спросила Фазма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс зыркнул на Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Так и есть. И они оказались куда серьёзнее, чем предполагалось на первый взгляд. Возможно, мне понадобится организовать ещё одну миссию на планету, для дальнейших исследований…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма замерла и внимательно посмотрела на Хакса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кстати, об этом. Я навела справки. Солдаты, вернувшиеся с планеты, были непреклонны — ни один вредитель не мог проникнуть в транспортник с поверхности. И я не могу представить, чтобы Рен привёз его тайком. Так как вам удалось заполучить этого порга?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс упёрся ладонями в стол и бросил взгляд на Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, вы правы, — признал Хакс. — На транспортнике на «Финализатор» не прилетало никаких поргов. Я обнаружил это существо в своей каюте, оно напало на мою кошку…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Это она напала на меня», — запротестовал Кайло и агрессивно хлопнул крыльями. Хакс вздёрнул бровь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Они сражались, — уточнил он, заработав очередной пристальный взгляд Фазмы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Генерал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Порг — это… Кайло Рен, — провозгласил Хакс. Кайло посмотрел на него с укором. — Ну а как я ещё должен был сказать? И перестань пялиться на меня! А то выглядишь так, словно кто-то только что пнул твою…пушистую попку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, генерал, с вами всё в порядке? Боюсь, вам нужна медицинская помощь. Это существо никак не может быть…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло взмахнул крылом и направил весь свой гнев и горечь в Силу. Фазма застыла, её подняло в воздух. Задыхаясь, он схватилась за горло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс неодобрительно цокнул языком:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Похоже, вы правда разъярили его. В меня он с трудом запустил стилусом. Рен, отпусти её. Пожалуйста. Нам нужна её помощь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рен зарычал и ослабил хватку. У него голова шла кругом от усилий. Фазма упала на пол и, пошатываясь, выпрямилась. Она повернулась и внимательно рассмотрела птицу, а затем ударила себя кулаком в грудь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, сэр. Не узнала вас, — покаянно сказала она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло кивнул, Хакс возвёл глаза к потолку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это наивысший уровень секретности, — твёрдо сказал он. — После нападения порга на Вальпантусе-3 Рен проснулся… вот таким. Его исследовал специалист, но, похоже, нам потребуется дополнительная информация о планете и местной дикой фауне…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И вы хотите, чтобы я вас прикрыла? — спросила Фазма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я хочу, чтобы вы полетели с нами. И двое ваших самых преданных и благоразумных штурмовиков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма помолчала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Благоразумие может стать проблемой, — откровенно сказала она. — Но я знаю парочку подходящих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс глянул на Кайло, тот пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает об этом, я лично позабочусь, чтобы источник утечки остался на той планете с поргами, — холодно предупредил Хакс. — Но сначала удостоверюсь, что виновный проведёт немного времени с Кайло Реном, когда тот вернётся в нормальную… форму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма наклонила голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вас поняла, сэр, — сказала она и потянулась к винтовке, но остановилась на полпути. — Одна просьба. — Хакс закатил глаза. — Можно ещё разок потискать его на дорожку?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Трудно быть поргом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>У Кайло случилась паническая атака. Ночью его связало с Рей, и он сонно высунулся из корзины, которую ему выделили. Корзина стояла в дальнем конце гостиной, на противоположной стороне от красивой лежанки Миллисент. Рыжая кошка явно выказывала ему презрение. Хакс весь вечер усердно суетился над ней, чтобы она не чувствовала себя покинутой. Но это означало, что Кайло пришлось свернуться калачиком в одиночестве, хотя он всей душой жаждал обнимашек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неожиданно вокруг все стихло, и Кайло увидел Рей, которая сидела, сосредоточенно закрыв глаза и скрестив ноги, на какой-то твёрдой поверхности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Вряд ли сейчас подходящее время», — вздохнул он. Рей подняла веки и хмуро глянула на заспанного порга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выглядишь чище, чем при нашей последней встрече, — заметила она. Кайло пожал плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Полагаю, ты связалась с Хаксом. Спасибо», — искренне сказал он. Рей распрямилась и потянулась с хрустом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, это был правильный поступок, — произнесла она и внимательно уставилась на Кайло: — Выяснил, что с тобой произошло?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вновь пожал плечами, казалось, в теле порга это удавалось ему особенно хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Меня просканировали, жду результаты, — ответил Кайло. — Но, судя по всему, планета, на которой я побывал, перенесла какой-то катаклизм. Там располагалась база Сопротивления. Понятия не имею, затронула ли катастрофа ту дюжину человек, которые там жили».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ещё за база?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«На Вальпантусе-3, — раскрыл карты Кайло. — Похоже, нет иных вариантов, кроме как продолжить изучение планеты. Есть вероятность, что случившееся со мной как-то повлияло и на сопротивленцев. Данные указывают, что порги любопытны и дружелюбны, однако один из них напал на меня».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не могу его за это осуждать, — пробормотала Рей с лёгкой усмешкой. — Хотелось бы посмотреть. — Кайло зарычал, глаза Рей округлились. — Ты только что зарычал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я не миленький, славненький или дружелюбный. И мне не нравится, когда надо мной смеются», — гневно выпалил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но ты милый, — возразила Рей. — Знаешь, я почти могу видеть твоими глазами… И чувствую непреодолимое желание… поесть рыбы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Кайло заурчало в животе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Похоже, у меня там бездонная яма, — жалобно заключил он и вздрогнул. — Что? Ты чувствуешь то, что чувствую я?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рей кивнула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Думаю, что могла и раньше. Когда ты злился, — пробормотала она, анализируя их прошлые встречи. — Когда я коснулась твоего разума на «Старкиллере», ты… злился. И боялся. — Рей помолчала. — И боишься сейчас…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я чувствую, как мои мыслительные способности слабеют. Моё могущество и связь с Силой тают. Моя человеческая природа уходит».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рей встала и, приблизившись, присела на корточки и погладила Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты мягкий, — проворковала она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Широко распахнув глаза, он на секунду увидел серые скалы, плывущие по синему небу облака, море цвета стали, бушующее внизу. Издалека донеслись крики поргов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Новенькая снова тут…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Уничтожила хорошее местечко. Мастерицы злятся».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ворчун на скале с сиренами».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ворчун чуть не пнул Мелкозадого».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Мастерицы починили пещерки после того, как Новенькая сломала их».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«А Соня пропал»?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Новый косяк криля приближается. И Большие Зубы следом…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Подружка Сони и его птенцы грустят…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло понимал их, несмотря на множество парсеков между ними, и это давало ему надежду, что он сможет пообщаться с поргами на Вальпантусе и, возможно, узнать, что произошло. Всё, что требуется: настроить свой разум на мир поргов, начать мыслить на их уровне… и проявить сочувствие, о котором он и правда позабыл с тех пор, как покинул Храм. Но судьба пропавшего порга почему-то тронула его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я слышу поргов, которые находятся рядом с тобой, — задумчиво пробормотал Кайло. — Кажется, им не нравится Люк. Они называют его Ворчуном».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рей хихикнула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не так уж далеко от истины, — признала она и наморщила лоб. — Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь передала твоему другу Хаксу?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло вздохнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Он мне, вообще-то, не друг, но… Он уже всё знает», — заключил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рей взъерошила ему перья на макушке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если понадобится передать сообщение кому-нибудь… — предложила она. Кайло кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«У меня никого нет, — произнёс он, как только Рей растворилась в воздухе. — И никому нет дела до моего исчезновения. Сноук заменит меня. Может, мусорщицей, может, другим рыцарем Рен. Нет у меня ни семьи, ни друзей. Самые близкие мне люди: мусорщица, раскроившая моё лицо, и генерал — мой вечный соперник».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Свернувшись калачиком в корзинке, Кайло заметил в полированной стенной панели отражение зелёных глаз Миллисент. Кончик её хвоста подёргивался, и Кайло понял, что она планирует очередную атаку на незваного гостя. Вздохнув, он поменял позу, чтобы постоянно держать кошку в поле зрения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Вот был бы у меня световой меч…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс был жаворонком. Он встал, умылся, побрился, нанёс гель на волосы и надел идеально чистую, отутюженную форму. Дроид доставил сбалансированный завтрак, соответствующий предпочтениям Хакса. Удостоверившись, что его спальня безупречна, Хакс уже был готов приступить к ежедневным обязанностям, как вдруг…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…обнаружил шипящую Миллисент, рыскающую под встроенным в стену гостиной стеллажом, на котором съёжился нахохленный Кайло. Хакс остановился как вкопанный, глядя на невероятно распушившуюся, фыркающую кошку. Рен посмотрел на него с выражением, весьма напоминающим облегчение, и обличительно указал крылом на Милли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я уверен, ты как-то спровоцировал её, — изрёк Хакс. Выйдя из ступора, он подхватил Миллисент на руки и нежно почесал её под подбородком. — Ну-ну, успокойся, моя дорогая. Этот ужасный порг расстроил тебя?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я почти уснул, когда эта проклятая кошка прыгнула на меня! — с горечью подумал Кайло, махнул крылом и сконцентрировался. Миллисент зашипела, её шерсть чуть всколыхнулась от порыва Силы. — А моя связь с Силой всё слабеет…»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс унёс кошку. Неужели эта тварь бросила на него самодовольный взгляд? Кайло наконец выдохнул и прыгнул вниз, отчаянно хлопая куцыми крыльями. Шмякнувшись об пол, он подскочил и, встав на ноги, вперевалку двинулся за Хаксом. Генерал уже насыпал Миллисент её любимый оптимизированный корм со вкусом рыбы, добавив несколько мелких рыбёшек. Впрочем, возмущение Кайло немного унялось, когда он получил такую же порцию корма и одну рыбку. Хакс закатил глаза, наблюдая, как Кайло накинулся на еду, не сводя пристального взгляда с Миллисент. Дверь распахнулась, и серебристая фигура Фазмы показалась на пороге.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сэр! — Фазма бодро отдала честь и, повернув голову, осмотрела Кайло. — Что случилось? Он ранен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс проворчал:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Очевидно, он расстроил мою кошку…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он человек в теле порга, сэр, — напомнила Фазма. — Он, вероятно, в замешательстве и не понимает, как себя вести. А кошки, как правило, имеют обыкновение преследовать и атаковать птиц. Вы не приняли никаких мер, чтобы защитить его?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло удалось изобразить взглядом: «Я же говорил», — смотрелось одновременно и до крайности мило, и жалобно. Он даже не возражал, когда Фазма взяла его на руки и обняла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Возможно, я допустил ошибку… — признал Хакс и покачал головой. — Это какой-то трюк Силы? Из-за чего всех, кто видит Кайло-порга, немедленно одолевает желание потискать его?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — сказала Фазма и прижала Кайло к груди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Если это Силовое воздействие, то я его не контролирую, — проворчал Кайло. — Хотя аудиенции у Верховного лидера могли бы стать более увлекательными».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс вздохнул и погладил Миллисент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, теперь, когда у нас обоих есть пушистики для обнимашек, можем мы обсудить детали миссии? — едко спросил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Командный шаттл реквизирован и готов к отбытию. План полёта составлен, мои бойцы наготове. Ждём только вас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс очень аккуратно посадил Миллисент на стол и, ласково взъерошив напоследок шерсть между ушками, взял датапад Рена.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, мне придётся нести его, раз уж он мой любимчик, названный в честь ученика Верховного лидера, — проворчал Хакс, надел шинель и подхватил Кайло. — Пожалуйста, постарайся не ёрзать. И не обгадь мою форму, Рен. Вот так, хороший порг…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло поборол искушение укусить Хакса, закрыл глаза — и тут же ощутил освежающе-прохладный солёный бриз и пронзительные вопли поргов, перекрывающие неумолчный шум волн, бьющихся об острые скалы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Мусорщица?» — пробормотал он. В Силе произошёл сдвиг. Рей вытаращила глаза, увидев, что он лежит на руках у Хакса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Смотрю, ты занят. Хотела бы я контролировать это…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я тоже».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Их было тридцать, — выпалила она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Что?» — изумился Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На Вальпантусе-3 базировалось тридцать бойцов Сопротивления. Я попросила друга проверить. Их было тридцать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Когда я там очутился, их оставалось двенадцать».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И ты убил их всех? — спросила Рей, голос её посуровел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Я уверен, ты не жалеешь штурмовиков, которых застрелила, хотя твой друг, предатель, тоже был одним из них, — рявкнул в ответ Кайло. — И ты, конечно, в курсе: они не клоны, а дети, отнятые у родителей и отправленные на перепрограммирование. Они сражаются на той стороне, которой принадлежат. Они такие же разумные существа, как ты или я, с таким же правом на жизнь, независимо от стороны, которую поддерживают. Сколько уборщиков, поваров, работников техобслуживания и ремонта погибло на Старкиллере?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я их не убивала! — выплюнула Рей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«А я убил всего дюжину бойцов, находившихся в форпосте, — парировал Кайло. — Остальные куда-то подевались. Я бы держался подальше от этих птичек, пока мы не определим: это общая проблема всех поргов или только тех, что обитают на Вальпантусе-3».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рей сердито глянула на него, скрестила руки и исчезла. Кайло-порг вздохнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ну, по крайней мере, я выяснил, как оборвать связь».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он поднял голову. Они уже покинули лифт и направлялись по ангару к командному шаттлу. Все вокруг прекращали работу и вытягивались по стойке смирно, завидев рыжеволосого генерала. Тот шагал вперёд, не удостаивая подчинённых даже взгляда. У рампы стояли двое штурмовиков, оба явно были не в восторге. Они напряглись, когда Хакс прошёл мимо с поргом в руках, и протопали по рампе вслед за Фазмой. Хакс занял место в кресле в кабине и, когда рампа втянулась внутрь, а двигатели ожили, буркнул пилоту:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Давай вниз.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Знакомство с соседями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Когда командный шаттл, снизившись над планетой, приземлился в пятистах метрах от развалин сопротивленческой базы, снаружи моросил дождь. Пилот заглушил двигатели, и все выжидательно уставились на Хакса. Тот повернулся к чёрно-белому поргу, умостившемуся на соседнем кресле, и встретил взгляд печальных тёмных глаз.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну, эта часть зависит от тебя, Рен, — проворчал Хакс и прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Не могу поверить, что я это сказал, — пробормотал он и, подхватив маленького порга, понёс его к выходу. Штурмовики заметно поёжились, и Кайло, склонив голову набок, присмотрелся к ним внимательнее. И тут его осенило.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Так ведь это та парочка, которую я повстречал возле каюты, — вспомнил он. — Это же они пытались убить меня и подпалили мой… пушистый задик. — Кайло моргнул. — Поверить не могу, что употребил такое словечко! — Он напрягся и сурово взглянул на штурмовиков. — Ладно, сейчас со всем разберусь, а потом вернусь и прикончу их».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рампа опустилась, и Хакс осторожно поставил порга на металлическую поверхность.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мы будем следить за тобой с помощью наружных камер. Постарайся не задерживаться. И я ожидаю от тебя полезной информации, а не сплетен из колонии поргов, или как там оно называется.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«А мне откуда знать? — пробурчал Кайло. — Я сроду не увлекался орнитологией, пока сам не стал её частью».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но когда он вразвалочку спустился по рампе и ступил в грязную жижу, все его чувства обострились. И он рванул вперёд. Но не к руинам, а к скалам, на шум, издаваемый поргами…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Точнее, на голоса. Немного необычные, но уже знакомые — после встречи с мусорщицей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Привет, новичок».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло осознал, что к нему обратилась, выпучив свои огромные глаза, маленькая коричневая самка порга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Привет», — сдержанно ответил Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Из дальнего гнездовья?» — в голосе звучало любопытство.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он нахмурился, но сообразил, что она интересуется, откуда он прибыл. Он наклонил голову, вспомнил «Финализатор» и понял, что не существует способа рассказать о нём этим созданиям.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Моё гнездо очень далеко», — сообщил он. Самочка придвинулась ближе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Голодный?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло кивнул, в животе у него снова заурчало.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Здесь хорошая рыбалка. Я покажу».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Уверен, Хаксу эти сведения не нужны», — думал Кайло, ковыляя за самкой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Оттолкнувшись от края утёса, она прыгнула в воду. Сиганув за ней, Кайло обнаружил, что самочка ускорилась. Гордость заставила его последовать за ней, чтобы догнать. Обернувшись, она посмотрела на него и нырнула в крупный косяк серебристой рыбы. Скользя и вращаясь, Кайло глотал не жуя вкусную рыбёшку, пока не заметил, что самка поплыла вверх. Вынырнув на поверхность, Кайло вдохнул воздуха и погрузился снова. В этот раз самка держалась рядом с ним, пока он ловил рыбу. Но вдруг она отплыла в сторону и рванула к берегу. В воде мелькнула тёмная тень, Силовое чутьё сигнализировало об опасности. Сфокусировав эмоции в одной точке, Кайло замер, ощутив, как акулоподобное создание развернулось и направилось прямо к нему. Когда монстр попёр на него, Кайло уловил его голод, гнев и полное отсутствие эмпатии.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Сила, будь со мной сейчас», — мысленно взмолился Кайло, собрав всю свою ярость и страх, чтобы укрепить связь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ничего не произошло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>У него была доля секунды, чтобы среагировать. Извернувшись, он отскочил от головы акулы, и его протащило вдоль её тела. Акула промазала и, сделав разворот, вновь нацелилась на него, но Кайло уже на всех парах мчался к берегу. Каким-то чудом он дотянулся до Силы и воспользовался ею, чтобы быстрее добраться до берега холодного моря. Яростно орудуя крыльями в солёной воде, он чувствовал приближение акулы. Разинув пасть и обнажив зубы, она готовилась разодрать его на куски…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Взмахнув крыльями ещё раз, он вырвался на покрытую волнами поверхность, пролетел сквозь поднявшуюся тучу брызг и, проехавшись по скале, шлёпнулся в грязь. Трижды подпрыгнув и приземлившись на брюхо, Кайло наконец остановился и моргнул. Поднявшись, он изумился продолжительности своего полёта и тому, что сумел дотянуться до Силы. Пусть и в последний миг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Время поджимало.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Взглянув на утёсы, он увидел множество приподнятых коричневых головок с белыми мордочками. И оказалось, что объектом внимания всех этих мордочек был он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Это было великолепно!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Порги кричали практически в унисон, их вопли эхом отражались от скал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Новенький в отличной форме!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Несколько маленьких коричневых поргов продвигались вперёд, глазея на Кайло так, словно он был последней сардиной в банке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Новенький очень красивый!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло уставился на них, в голове промелькнули слова из статьи о поргах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Поргам присущ половой диморфизм: мелкие самки и более крупные самцы. Самцы могут владеть гаремом из сексуально восприимчивых и иногда отчаявшихся самок…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Новенький очень красивый…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Отчаявшихся. Эти самочки определённо были отчаявшимися. Кайло не считал себя красивым. Самая щадящая оценка, которую ему доводилось слышать: «Монстр», — и то от мусорщицы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Новенький красивый и в хорошей форме. Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Да вы шутите!», — подумал Кайло, заметив приближение ещё десятка самок. Не знай он, что творится, решил бы, что они пытаются привлечь его внимание, играя глазами и размахивая крыльями. Кайло отступил на шаг. Да, он был в курсе «механики», но даже если бы Верховный лидер прямо не запретил подобные связи, обучение и сосредоточенность на желаниях Сноука не оставляли времени для практики. И Кайло точно не хотел получить первый опыт в теле толстой, пованивающей и смехотворно милой пташки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло смотрел во все глаза. К нему подступало примерно пятнадцать самок. Вдруг они кинулись на него. Инстинкты взяли верх, и Кайло пустился наутёк.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«В погоню за красавчиком!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Сила, вот это поворот», — думал Кайло, шлёпая вприпрыжку по топкой почве: мимо командного шаттла, подальше от скал, со всё увеличивающейся толпой поргов, бегущей по следу. За спиной раздавались визги, щебет и ойканье, когда отчаявшиеся самки в процессе погони сбивали друг дружку с ног. Но что Кайло мог сказать точно: они приближались. И быстро. В конце концов, они были поргами дольше, чем он, и ковыляли на коротких лапках гораздо проворнее, чем предполагалось. Петляя среди шероховатых камней, Кайло заметил руины базы, уничтоженной им несколькими днями ранее. Перескочив через кусок щебня, он неожиданно столкнулся лицом к лицу с крупным коричневым поргом со светло-оранжевым оперением вокруг глаз. Существо зарычало, и Кайло притормозил, пытаясь не врезаться в него.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Моя территория!» — заорал порг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Технически я захватил эту базу, так что она моя!» — проворчал Кайло, и тут его накрыло цунами самок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Барахтаясь под кучей мягких пушистых самочек, каждая из которых пыталась потискать его, Кайло почувствовал себя так, словно попал в параллельную вселенную. Вероятно, его раздавят… Хотя самки оказались легче, чем выглядели. Он только что отбился от акулы и не собирался сдаваться без боя. Не может такого быть, чтобы он, рыцарь ордена Рен и ученик Верховного лидера, был погребён под горой озабоченных самок порга! Резво работая крыльями, Кайло ухитрился прорваться наверх и глотнуть воздуха. Но тут он упёрся взглядом в мощную фигуру, преградившую путь. Возвышавшийся перед ним рычащий самец абсолютно не соответствовал сведениям из базы данных.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Самцы поргов, которых можно опознать по оранжевому оперению вокруг глаз, не являются территориальными животными и с радостью гнездятся в непосредственной близости от соперников. Демонстрация доминирования в брачный сезон включает раздувание перьев и соревнования по пению. Поскольку порги обитают в густонаселённых колониях в опасных условиях, они не агрессивны».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Из последних сил выбравшись из-под огромной кучи до предела возбуждённых самок, Кайло вновь столкнулся морда к морде с воинственным самцом. Он понимал, с какими смущающими трудностями сопряжена трансформация из одного вида в другой, и по мере того, как он изучал взглядом агрессивного порга, им овладело подозрение.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ты из дальнего гнездовья?» — спросил он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Моя территория!» — проворчал самец, отступая.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло посмотрел на базу, затем — на копошащуюся пушистую кучу самок, затеявших потасовку между собой, чтобы добраться до него. Они гнездились на скалах, а не в пещерах. Порги предпочитали открытый воздух. Но тот порг мог поселиться в развалинах базы, если прежде она была его домом. Имелся лишь один способ проверить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Нет, моя!» — пронзительно закричал Кайло и бросился на противника.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что он делает? — пробормотала Фазма, глядя, как мимо шаттла промчался чёрно-белый порг, преследуемый толпой мелких коричнево-белых поргов.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс попытался сдержать ухмылку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Полагаю, за ним гонятся самки, — ответил он, наблюдая, как Кайло-порг исчез под завалом из фанатичных поклонниц.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма уставилась на Хакса.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы имеете в виду, что Рен неотразим для поргов-самок? — уточнила она.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, — наконец выдавил он. Его голос звучал на октаву выше обычного.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Из-под кучи копошащихся птиц медленно выполз сильно взъерошенный чёрно-белый порг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы всё записываете? — догадалась Фазма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, — придушенно произнёс Хакс. — Для последующего использования. И просмотра. Простите, мне нужно в освежитель…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он вскочил на ноги и скрылся в кабинке, но даже через закрытые двери Фазма услышала оглушительный хохот. Штурмовики переглянулись, когда генерал, вновь напустив на себя непроницаемый вид, показался из кабинки. Фазма сурово посмотрела на него, хотя визоры маски сгладили её взгляд, и повернулась к экрану. Судя по всему, там разворачивалась битва.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну конечно, Рену понадобилось затеять бой с местными, — заметил Хакс, и тут завибрировал комм. — Хакс, — рявкнул генерал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это Гранц, — раздался женский голос. — Вы просили доложить, как только у меня появится информация о вашем питомце.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Докладывайте, — приказал Хакс, усаживаясь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ваш порг является носителем очень опасного патогена, — без предисловий вывалила Гранц.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс вздрогнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что? — требовательно сказал он, сузив глаза. Все притихли и теперь смотрели на генерала.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Внешне ваш питомец выглядит как здоровый самец порга. Хотя цвет его оперения необычен, поскольку отсутствуют оранжевые пятна возле глаз, свойственные самцам его вида, — изложила Гранц чётким, лишённым эмоций голосом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хотите сказать, что он выглядит как самка? — переспросил Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Штурмовики негромко захихикали.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, — раздражённо выпалила Гранц, но сразу же вновь перешла на лекторский тон: — Однако, биохимический и генетический анализы, а также проба на патогены показывают, что он какой угодно, но не нормальный.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Точно подмечено, — тихо произнёс Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Его биологические показатели находятся где-то посередине между задокументированными параметрами поргов и млекопитающих, — продолжила Гранц. — Его уровень тестостерона примерно соответствует уровню мужчины человеческой расы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Уверен, Рену будет приятно это услышать, — буркнул Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но его кровоток кишит опасным патогеном, информации о котором нет ни в одной доступной базе данных. Похоже, это суперзаразный ретровирус, который, как только попадает в кровь, запускает цепную реакцию, изменяющую каждую клетку в теле, и перестраивает объект в… порга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Этот патоген превращает человека в порга? — потрясённо спросил Хакс и уставился на свои руки. — Как он передаётся?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Требуется проникновение в кровеносную систему, — отрапортовала Гранц. — Например, через укус. При условии нарушения кожного покрова.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А если просто подержать в руках?.. — уточнил Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет. Но я бы рекомендовала поместить животное в карантин, усыпить, а затем уничтожить труп.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что насчёт лекарства?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Теоретически можно синтезировать терапевтический ретровирус, который обернёт процесс вспять до того, как он завершится, — сказала Гранц. — Но существуют временные рамки. Примерно через семьдесят два стандартных часа изменения станут необратимыми. Поскольку оставшегося генетического кода носителя будет недостаточно, чтобы использовать как шаблон для восстановления. Лекарство было бы более эффективным на ранних стадиях, когда трансформации подверглось не очень много клеток.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Немедленно приступайте к синтезу лекарства, — холодно распорядился Хакс. — Берите всё, что понадобится. Через час доложите о прогрессе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Принято, сэр, — ответила Гранц и отключила связь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс бросил взгляд на экран, где Рен, катаясь по грязи и рыча, кусал второго самца порга. Фазма наклонилась ближе к Хаксу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как давно он превратился?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— После нападения прошло сорок восемь часов. Окно сужается. Поэтому мы должны вернуть его в шаттл и организовать ему достойный уход… И не попасть под острые зубки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма фыркнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Уверена, он имеет склонность кусать людей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда ваша задача, капитан, выявить всех покусанных и посадить на карантин, прежде чем на нашей совести окажется поргопандемия.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Поргоизобилие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Единственным положительным моментом кошмарной схватки с озверевшим самцом, весьма напоминавшим порга, который напал на него и, собственно, и стал причиной проблем, являлось то, что Кайло уже был поргом и не мог превратиться ещё раз. Хотя эта мысль не особо утешила, когда он обнаружил, что второй самец крепко впился зубами в его… пушистую попку. Завопив так, словно кто-то принялся душить его во время пения йодлем, Кайло сумел отпихнуть противника и откатиться подальше. Укушенный зад болел.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Моя!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Озверевший порг был в ярости, из пасти капала слюна, в зубах застряли перья. Кайло отступил на шаг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ладно, нет смысла драться как животное», — подумал он, старательно цепляясь за остатки разума. Изменения в его уровне владения Силой потрясли Кайло. Не то чтобы он собирался признаваться в этом кому-либо. Но мусорщица могла чувствовать его эмоции и наверняка была в курсе. Глядя на дикую тварь перед собой, Кайло терзался смутным беспокойством, что будущее грозит ему снижением интеллектуальных способностей и превращением в примитивное, безмозглое создание. Он не сдастся, будет сражаться до последнего вздоха! Но тут до ушей Кайло донеслась возня обезумевших от похоти самок. Чуть сдвинувшись в сторону, он увидел, что те перегруппировались и вновь ринулись в атаку. Поэтому Кайло рванул вперёд, перепрыгнул через бешеного порга и шмякнулся. От глухого удара о землю у него перехватило дух. Впрочем, он был вознаграждён прекрасной картиной: самец, затоптанный самками, которые, кусаясь и царапаясь, перелезали через него, чтобы добраться до Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«М-да, я по-прежнему магнит для поргов», — подумал он, юркнув в дыру, пробитую им в дверях базы пару дней назад. И замер. Трупы мужчин, которых он убил, лежали там, где упали. Непогребённые, оставленные разлагаться. Тела выглядели скверно и уже начали вонять. Запах тления был слабым, но отчётливым. Кайло хорошо знал его — благодаря полям сражений, испытаниям и Сноуку, чьё присутствие в Силе неизменно сопровождалось лёгким душком мертвечины. Но, уловив аромат смерти органами чувств порга, Кайло осознал, что не желает повторять этот опыт. Кажется, порги обладали более острым обонянием, чем люди. Впрочем, ему было чем заняться. Заметив, что нерадивые штурмовики не обесточили консоль, Кайло подпрыгнул и вскарабкался на неё. В кои-то веки мысленно сказав спасибо штурмовикам, Кайло активировал пульт Силой и получил доступ к журналам миссии.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Моя территория!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Агрессивный самец вернулся. Шипя и брызгая слюной, он таращился на примостившегося на консоли Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вижу, твои люди навыков не растеряли.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рей сидела, скрестив ноги, в метре над полом посреди комнаты и смотрела карими глазами на развернувшуюся сцену.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Очередной порг пытается тебя убить?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло выпучил глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ты можешь видеть моё окружение?» — спросил он, оторвавшись от изучения отчётов.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рей нахмурилась, потому что раньше она ощущала обстановку только при физическом контакте, и кивнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А ты моё видишь? — спросила она.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло склонил голову набок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Только намёки, — пробормотал он. — Металл?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рей снова кивнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Верно, — похвалила она Кайло, и тут дикий порг подскочил, пытаясь укусить его. — Вау, ты и правда очаровал его своим обаянием.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Просматривая отчёты, Кайло обнаружил, что ему приходится концентрироваться сильнее обычного, чтобы разобрать слова. Это вывело его из себя. Жизнь вновь нанесла ему удар. Сперва его происхождение, потом родители, затем дядя, а теперь вот… Рей опустила ноги, встала на пол и без промедления направилась к нему.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Успокойся, — утешила она Кайло и, протянув руку, мягко дотронулась до его крыла.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гнев отступил, и внезапно дешифровка пошла легче. Вдохнув поглубже, Кайло приступил к чтению.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Бойцы начали исчезать через неделю по прибытии, после того, как сдружились с местными поргами, — гласил текст на экране. — Они нашли нескольких поргов на базе и вернули в колонию. Через две недели после первых исчезновений агрессивные порги стали нападать на всех, кто выходил с базы. Исчезновения продолжились. Пропадали те, кто подвергся укусам. К тому моменту, как нас атаковал Первый Порядок, исчезло более половины личного состава».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло поднял взгляд.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Этот злобный порг, вероятно, один из ваших».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рей скользнула взглядом по строчкам на экране и кивнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как бы странно это ни звучало, думаю, ты прав, — сказала она и закрутила головой по сторонам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Помещение вдруг наполнилось множеством мелких коричневых птичек, которые кричали и бойко хлопали крыльями. И все они пялились на нестандартную тушку Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Э-э-э… так и должно быть? — добавила Рей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мой!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Похоже, я притягиваю самок поргов, — признался Кайло, и Рей хихикнула. Самки принялись бороться друг с дружкой и наскакивать на агрессивного самца. Похоронив того под ворохом собственных пушистых тушек, они норовили допрыгнуть до Кайло. — И настроены эти дамочки весьма решительно».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как и все мы, — заметила Рей. — Держись там. Постарайся укрыться в безопасном месте — я бы так сделала.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло вздохнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Не уверен, что это безопасное место существует, — ответил он, когда Рей шагнула назад. — Понятия не имею, сколько у меня времени, прежде чем… для меня всё закончится».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рей криво усмехнулась:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У меня есть все основания полагать, что ты будешь держаться до последнего. Смотри, ты ведь не сдался, когда сражался со мной, несмотря на серьёзное ранение. Я могла бы поклясться, что ты бил себя по ране, чтобы сосредоточиться и разозлиться. И я очень разочаруюсь, не говоря уже о том, что обижусь, если ты просто ляжешь и превратишься в маленького милого пушистика.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло вскинул голову.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Я не милый!» — прорычал он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так-то лучше, — улыбнулась Рей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Внизу по-прежнему копошилась куча пререкающихся самок, и Кайло, разбежавшись, буквально прошёл по их головам, пища при каждом прыжке. Он почти добрался до выхода, когда свалился наземь. Тут же вскочил и на всех парах поковылял к командному шаттлу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Открой дверь, Хакс», — забормотал он, услышав позади шум погони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Кандидатов хватает, — сообщила Фазма, сверившись с датападом. — Согласно рапортам, он покусал семерых из десяти человек, направленных вами спасать его из уплотнителя мусора.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Запихнувших его туда, — поправил Хакс, машинально просматривая текущие отчёты.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Включая капитана Пьюви и лейтенанта Митаку, — строго сказала Фазма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Уголки губ Хакса дёрнулись, и Фазме захотелось сыграть с генералом в покер. Она подозревала, что полученный теперь опыт даст ей преимущество в игре.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вот горе-то, — равнодушно произнёс Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А также двух штурмовиков, которые жаловались, что столкнулись с поргом у каюты Кайло Рена. Один из них точно был укушен, — добавила капитан.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стоящая рядом парочка бойцов переминалась с ноги на ногу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это меня укусили, — сказал тот, что был чуть ниже.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вот горе-то, — саркастически повторил Хакс. — Фазма, пока ничего не случилось, предлагаю изолировать всех укушенных в охраняемом медотсеке. Задействовать протокол полного карантина.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Слушаюсь, сэр, — отчеканила Фазма и сделала паузу. — Сэр, учитывая известную нам информацию, разумно ли будет возвращать порга на «Финализатор»?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не представляю, где ещё мы можем его оставить, — нахмурился Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это его естественная среда обитания, — продолжила Фазма. — Если он вернётся на корабль, его придётся жёстко изолировать, поскольку он опасен для окружающих.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ой, да он всегда таким был, — сухо ответил Хакс. — И нет. Оставить его здесь — не выход. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ему был причинён какой-либо непоправимый вред. А он явно не готов к одиночному пребыванию на этой планете. Я могу передать любые возражения по поводу моих приказов Верховному лидеру… Или просто застрелить всех несогласных. Я — генерал и отвечаю непосредственно перед Верховным лидером Сноуком. Всё ясно?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма замерла и коротко кивнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как пожелаете, сэр, — напряжённо сказала она и, указав на экран, добавила с сарказмом: — Тогда, может, вы хотите забрать своего питомца?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс взглянул на монитор и проглотил ругательство, готовое сорваться у него с языка при виде перепачканного Кайло-порга, несущегося к шаттлу с армией крайне возбуждённых самок на хвосте.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Чтобы ни слова об этом, ни в одном рапорте! — прорычал он и торопливо нажал кнопку, опускающую рампу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Пока металлическая рампа мучительно медленно выдвигалась, Хакс повернулся к пилоту и заорал:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Подготовиться к экстренному взлёту. Сейчас же!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И в этот момент чёрно-белый порг пролетел по воздуху и приземлился в самом низу рампы. Перебирая ножками, он взмахнул крыльями и рванул вверх — прямо к Хаксу. Но прежде чем тот успел что-то сказать, на рампе оказалась дюжина коричнево-белых самок, а по пятам за ними, брызгая слюной, мчался бешеный самец. Выкатив глаза от шока, Хакс ударил по аварийной кнопке, схватил Кайло за лапки и закричал: «Прячьтесь!» А потом вбежал в кабину и активировал механизм блокировки. Фазма едва успела нырнуть за ним, и двери захлопнулись. Из-за переборки раздавались вопли и шум. Судя по всему, штурмовики пытались залезть в шкафчики с экипировкой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Идиоты, — буркнула Фазма. — Они должны были пристрелить тварей или оглушить их.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Отпусти меня!» — взвизгнул Кайло, по-прежнему висевший вверх тормашками в руках Хакса. Генерал рухнул в кресло второго пилота, и шаттл взлетел.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— В Академии такому не учили, — проворчал Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда порги-вторженцы были оглушены и отправлены в лабораторию давно заждавшейся Гранц, потребовалось десять минут, чтобы выманить штурмовиков из шкафчиков. Фазма занялась сбором пострадавших от укусов Кайло, объяснив им, что отныне они на карантине, поскольку могли заразиться крайне опасной болезнью. Капитан Пьюви вышел из себя и угрожал связаться с вице-адмиралом Йодлем — пережитком имперского прошлого и объектом презрения Хакса. Фазма сослалась на карантинные правила и отвела продолжающего упираться капитана в изолятор. Хакс злорадствовал, представляя, как форму старика сжигают, а самого его подвергают очень неприятной семиступенчатой процедуре обеззараживания.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Приказав Фазме заглушить связь на всём «Финализаторе», Хакс зарезервировал дополнительные сардины для своих «питомцев» и понёс взъерошенного и явно измученного Кайло в свою каюту. Тисканье порга определённо имело успокоительный эффект, и Хакс внезапно поймал себя на том, что неосознанно поглаживает пушистое тельце, прежде чем взял себя в руки. Хакс не мог смотреть поргу в глаза и, бормоча извинения, отпер каюту. Войдя внутрь, он осторожно поставил Кайло на стол.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я жду отчёта о добытой информации, — кисло сказал он и подсунул Кайло его датапад. — Хочу убедиться, что это путешествие стоило усилий.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Порг бросил на Хакса обиженный до невозможности взгляд, усугублённый печальным выражением мордочки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не смотри на меня так! По крайней мере, мы получили образцы для Гранц. Теперь она установит, свойственна ли первопричина твоего состояния всем поргам на этой планете. И можно ли его обратить вспять. — Вздохнув, Хакс покосился на дверь гостиной. — Я покормлю тебя, как только проверю, всё ли в порядке с Миллисент. Её взволновала и расстроила ваша вчерашняя ссора…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ты про её нападение из засады и попытку меня убить?» — угрюмо заметил Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс неодобрительно цыкнул, словно понял смысл его верещания, и, сняв шинель, прошёл в гостиную.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Миллисент, дорогая, я вернулся. Как поживает моя принцесса? — позвал он, обводя глазами комнату. А потом остолбенел и тихо вскрикнул. В красивой корзине, где обычно спала его кошка, сидел маленький рыжий порг.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Поргокошмар Хакса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Что ты натворил?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы вспомнить, как печатать с помощью Силы, и составить подобие отчёта. Оторвав взгляд от датапада, он вздрогнул, увидев приближающегося Хакса с маленьким рыжим поргом в вытянутых руках и яростью на лице. Захваченный врасплох, Кайло отпрянул прочь и свалился со стола. С писком бумкнувшись об пол, он удивлённо посмотрел в глаза новому поргу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ты?..» — спросил он, поднявшись на ноги.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Мяу», — ответил новый порг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Миллисент?» — Кайло понимал, что в его визге звучит недоверие. Рыжий порг кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Захватчик», — Милли осмотрела Кайло с ног до головы и мурлыкнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что ты сделал с ней? — заорал Хакс, бешено выкатив глаза. — Моя прекрасная, дорогая малышка… Ты укусил её, да?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Это была самозащита! — запротестовал Кайло. — Она напала на меня! — Он остановился. — Я укусил её прошлой ночью. Она превратилась, пока мы были на планете. Так быстро…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Захватчик-красавчик», — мяукнула Милли-порг, и Кайло отступил на шаг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ох, да ладно…» — простонал он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллисент принялась извиваться в руках Хакса.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Красавчик захватчик. Красавчик самец».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Миллисент… Прошу, только не говори, что она… влюбилась в тебя! — воскликнул Хакс, на лице его отразилось отвращение, когда Милли завертелась более решительно. — Даже думать не хочу об этом!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Открылась дверь, вошла Фазма и, в знак приветствия приложив руку к груди, встала по стойке смирно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сэр, все пострадавшие от укусов Рена изолированы на карантинном объекте четвёртого уровня и… Что это? Ещё один порг?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс поднял на неё расстроенный взгляд.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, это моя кошка, — выплюнул он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— При всём уважении, сэр, но она выглядит как порг… Ой… — голос Фазмы дрогнул. — Так Миллисент тоже порганулась…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ситуация выходит из-под контроля! — бушевал Хакс, шагая по каюте взад-вперёд с ёрзающей Миллисент в руках. — Я знал, что Рен вызовет хаос и…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сэр, возможно, доктор Гранц сможет принять меры, — напомнила Фазма. — И поскольку Миллисент, судя по всему, обернулась совсем недавно, вернуть её будет проще.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс судорожно вздохнул и кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Отличная мысль, — сказал он более спокойным голосом. — Можете взять Рена? Я должен убедиться, что Милли в безопасности.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Глядя на то, как рыжий порг пытается вывернуться из крепких объятий, Фазма вскинула бровь под шлемом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как пожелаете, сэр, — иронично заметила она и присела на корточки перед чёрно-белой птичкой. — Вы не против? — Кайло издал покорную трель. Фазма подхватила его, быстренько потискала украдкой и, выпрямившись, добавила: — После вас, сэр.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс фыркнул и поудобнее перехватил Миллисент.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это не способствует дисциплине, — проворчал он, направляясь к выходу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Он был кошкой? — Гранц даже не пыталась скрыть скепсиса.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс пронзил её одним из самых своих острых взглядов, отметив, как она тыкает пальцем извивающегося рыжего порга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я обнаружил его в корзине, которую обычно занимает моя рыжая кошка, Миллисент. Она вступила в конфронтацию с… Реном… прошлой ночью, — процедил Хакс. — Когда я отправился на планету, она ещё была кошкой. А по возвращении я нашёл её вот… такой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Доктор нахмурилась и снова потыкала порга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Она выглядит здоровой… хоть и несколько возбуждённой самкой, — задумчиво сказала Гранц. — Она определённо хочет воссоединиться с вашим вторым питомцем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет! — рявкнул Хакс и сделал глубокий вдох. — Нет. Абсолютно исключено. Я даже в отдалённой перспективе не могу представить вместе мою прекрасную Миллисент и… Рена.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гранц посмотрела на монитор с данными и нахмурилась.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Похоже, в ваших словах есть смысл, — пробормотала она. — По результатам генетического сканирования приблизительно сорок процентов её клеток по-прежнему кошачьи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сверьте генетические данные с последними показателями Миллисент, — приказал Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Возведя глаза к потолку, Гранц провела сопоставление и уставилась на рыжего порга, который тянулся к Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Есть совпадение, — признала она.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Верните её, — требовательно произнёс Хакс сквозь стиснутые зубы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гранц раздражённо вздохнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я синтезирую ретровирус, но он откалиброван на восстановление человека, — напомнила она Хаксу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так сделайте и кошачий! Это высший приоритет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма придушенно охнула, и Хакс злобно зыркнул на неё.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Могу я напомнить вам, что капитан Пьюви, лейтенант Митака и ещё девять человек пострадали от укусов порга? — сказала она беспристрастно, пока Хакс рассеянно гладил Миллисент, изо всех сил пытающуюся добраться до Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс поджал губы:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Миллисент важнее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Услышав это, Кайло бросился вперёд, сомкнул зубы вокруг запястья Хакса и укусил его со всей дури. Вскрикнув, Хакс отдёрнул руку, с которой свисал чёрно-белый порг, и бешено замахал кистью, стараясь его стряхнуть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ай! Ах ты зараза… Рен! Отпусти!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Наконец Кайло сорвался, пролетел по воздуху и, с писком ударившись о стену, упал на пол маленькой бесформенной кучей. Фазма посмотрела на него и, убедившись, что он вяло шевелится, переключила внимание на Хакса. Тот метался по комнате, чертыхаясь и сжимая окровавленное запястье, на котором виднелся отпечаток полного комплекта зубов порга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Промойте его! Дезинфицируйте! Избавьте меня от вируса!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Слишком поздно, — огорошила его Гранц. — Он уже внутри. Инфекционная доза невероятно низкая. При этом более высокая доза, похоже, сокращает интервал между заражением и трансформацией. — Доктор посмотрела на Хакса: — Вы всё ещё желаете, чтобы я бросила все усилия на кошачье оборотное средство?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Конечно нет! — огрызнулся Хакс. — И пусть эта тварь сидит здесь. Она опасна, — он указал на Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гранц кивнула и выудила из ящика нечто, напоминающее огромные щипцы. Но тут Фазма ринулась вперёд.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Куда вы его намерены отнести? — выпалила она, подхватив оглушённого порга.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гранц махнула головой на клетку, в которую уже посадила Миллисент.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Они, похоже, влюблены, а у меня закончились вольеры.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма аккуратно положила Кайло в клетку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Простите, сэр, — пробормотала она, закрывая дверцу. — Но спасибо вам. Вы славно потрудились.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Выпрямившись, она пошла к выходу.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я провожу вас в медотсек, сэр. Вам нужна бакта.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс коротко кивнул и, не оглядываясь, направился вслед за Фазмой. Кайло из клетки смотрел ему вслед. Гранц наклонилась над ним.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Думаю, мне стоит изучить тебя получше.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кипя гневом, Хакс шагал в медотсек, всё ещё сжимая повреждённую руку. Фазма молча сопровождала его. Вызвав лифт, она оставила Хакса одного и не стала заходить следом. Старший дежурный врач оказался старым знакомым и без лишних слов проводил генерала в смотровую.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вижу, Миллисент здорово вас отделала, генерал Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс фыркнул:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Виновата не Миллисент, а порг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Врач вскинул бровь:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ох, простите, Миллисент была хорошей кошкой. Но порг… Вы не упоминали об этом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, Миллисент всё ещё со мной. Я приобрёл порга ей для компании.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Неудивительно, что она расстроилась, — пробормотал врач, ловко промывая рану.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс зашипел от боли.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ай! Это не Миллисент! — рявкнул он. — Это всё проклятый бешеный порг!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— А. Ну тогда мне придётся сделать вам несколько стандартных прививок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Каких?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Врач поднял взгляд, его глаза блестели.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну, помимо стандартных противомикробных, противовирусных, противопротозойных и противогрибковых прививок — ещё от нескольких болезней, характерных для этого вида… — начал он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я знаю! — прервал его Хакс. — Старший экзобиолог Гранц уже работает над антиретровирусным препаратом для борьбы с последствиями…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, я про перьевую гниль, чесотку хвоста и пять видов ленточных червей… — врач был совершенно серьёзен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ленточные черви? Вы утверждаете, что Рен мог наградить меня ленточными червями? — разбушевался Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет, если вы сделаете прививки, — весело заявил врач. — Правда, будет немного жечь…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Просто покончим с этим, — выплюнул Хакс. — Мне нужно управлять кораблём.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну тогда спустите штаны, и мы продолжим.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что? — Хакс уставился на врача, который держал огромный шприц и широко улыбался.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Мысленно Хакс уже планировал кровавую месть… Как только он убедится, что ему не грозит превращение в порга или ещё какая-нибудь напасть. Но тут пронзительный писк генеральского комма разрядил напряжённую ситуацию.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хакс! — поспешно ответил Хакс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Генерал, у вас срочный вызов, — отрапортовал младший лейтенант.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мы же отрезаны от линии связи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это вызов высшего приоритета, — продолжил лейтенант.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я занят! — Хакс умолк и вздохнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сэр! Это Верховный лидер.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло был сыт по горло пинками, тычками и толчками, но, обнаружив рядом с собой тёплое, мягкое, пушистое тельце, он скис окончательно. Он напрягся, когда второй порг прильнул к нему, издавая тихий щебет и мурлыканье. Кайло вздрогнул и умудрился немного отодвинуться. Гранц усмехнулась и вновь посмотрела на него.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Значит, ты у нас нулевой пациент? Здоровый взрослый самец порга, объявившийся после атаки на Кайло Рена. Первое столкновение — около магистерских апартаментов. «Усыновлён» Хаксом, вопреки здравому смыслу. И с тех пор, как ты появился, никто не видел Кайло Рена, — Гранц нахмурилась, глядя на монитор. — Знаешь, всего двенадцать процентов твоих клеток содержат генетический код человека. И этот код совпадает с… — она сосредоточилась на порге. — Мы оба знаем ответ. Верно, сэр?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Верно», — пробормотал Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Полагаю, это «да», — произнесла Гранц. — По моим оценкам, если содержание изначального генетического материала станет ниже десяти процентов, то процесс, скорее всего, не обратить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Поднявшись на ноги, Кайло попытался отпихнуть мурчащую Миллисент и уставился в лицо Гранц.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы намеренно укусили Хакса, чтобы удостовериться, что он не станет препятствовать исследованиям по восстановлению человеческого облика. Хорошая идея, сэр. И смелый поступок, учитывая ваше текущее состояние. Он демонстрирует способность планировать и рассуждать, из чего можно сделать вывод, что ваш интеллект не повреждён. На данный момент. Но я полагаю, по результатам обследования прочих, что это временно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я готовлю стандартную партию для остальных жертв, но для вас я разработаю отдельную вакцину, основываясь на особенностях вашей генетики. И будем надеяться, что она поможет на более продвинутой… стадии. — Миллисент вновь приблизилась к Кайло и мяукнула с явным намёком. — А эта самка действительно в восторге от вас…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Из вольера напротив раздался хор криков и писков. Все самочки глазели на Кайло, прижавшись к прутьям клетки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Гранц усмехнулась:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Кажется, они все в восторге.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло пожал плечами, и тут Миллисент прыгнула на него. Он взмахнул крылом, но ничего не случилось. Ничегошеньки. С воплем отчаяния он попробовал увернуться, но кошка-порг приземлилась прямо на него. Клетка опрокинулась, ударилась об пол и распахнулась. Доктор Гранц отскочила, и мимо нее промчался удирающий Кайло, царапая лапками металлический пол. Вылетевшая за ним рыжая самка пронеслась по воздуху и врезалась мордочкой в консоль. Раздался щелчок, вольеры открылись, и цунами поргов, выплеснувшись наружу, устремилось за чёрно-белым самцом. Гранц ударила по аварийной кнопке и, не оставляя попыток включить подачу усыпляющего газа, отступила в изоляционную камеру.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И тут раздался звук отворяющейся двери.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Закройте двери! — рявкнула Гранц через селектор, но створки разъехались в стороны, и внутрь вошли двое штурмовиков и разъярённый капитан Пьюви. Не собираясь выяснять, как капитан выбрался из изолятора, Кайло прошмыгнул у него между ног. Толпа возбуждённых самок с Милли во главе повалила вошедших на пол и вырвалась в коридор. Нырнув в ближайший люк, Кайло очутился в вентиляционной системе и побежал вперёд. Самки и не думали отставать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вот он! — голос Пьюви эхом разносился по коридору. — Стрелять на поражение. Я требую, чтобы каждый порг на моём корабле был уничтожен!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Охота на поргов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— У нас огромная проблема.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс сидел за столом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Лицо его покраснело, запястье было обмотано бакта-пластырем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И не одна, — отсалютовала Фазма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Верховный лидер сообщил местонахождение основной базы Сопротивления и приказал нам возглавить её разгром.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Пьюви покинул изолятор, порги сбежали, штурмовикам приказано уничтожить всех поргов на корабле.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс уставился на Фазму:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Похоже, кое-кто из команды ставит приказы капитана выше, чем ваши, сэр.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Измена! — выплюнул Хакс. — И порги сбежали? — Фазма кивнула. — А сколько приблизительно?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Приблизительно все, — отчеканила Фазма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Включая Миллисент?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Миллисент и Рена, — напомнила Фазма. — Полагаю, вы не рассказали Верховному лидеру о судьбе его ученика?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс побледнел.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сноук хотел с ним поговорить. Пришлось сообщить, что Рен болен, что у него вирусная инфекция, подхваченная во время миссии, на которую его послал Сноук же. Тот был несколько недоволен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма крепче перехватила винтовку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Следовательно, наша главная задача — вернуть Миллисент и Рена, прежде чем их пристрелят по приказу Пьюви?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс неохотно кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ваше предположение верно, — ответил он разбитым голосом. — А значит, мы отправляемся охотиться на поргов. — Фазма застонала. — Что такое?..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Они в вентиляционных шахтах, генерал. Как насчёт того, чтобы полазить по воздуховодам?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>При появлении Пьюви по мостику разнёсся ропот, который немедленно стих, стоило капитану занять свой пост. Тот был уважаемым офицером и всеобщим любимцем. Экипаж очень удивился, когда Хакс отстранил его от командования, хотя подключение карантинных мер четвёртой степени и глушение каналов связи намекало на возможные веские причины. Поэтому, когда капитан запросил отчёт о положении дел, команда представила его — они были профессионалами. Митака тоже явился на мостик и встал рядом с Пьюви, который внезапно посерел.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сэр? — обратился к нему Митака. Пьюви едва заметно кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Перегрелся немного, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос и, переступив с ноги на ногу, ослабил воротник. — Я в порядке, лейтенант, я…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он умолк и придушенно захрипел. На глазах изумлённого Митаки тело Пьюви скукожилось и исчезло под ворохом одежды. Раздался вздох. Нахмурившись, Митака подошёл ближе и увидел, как что-то шевелится под тканью. А потом из-под кителя выглянул маленький сердитый порг. Вахтенный штурмовик вскинул бластер, но Митака преградил ему путь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет! — вскрикнул он. — Приказ капитана уничтожать поргов на месте отменён!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но это…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это капитан! — завопил Митака, хватая порга. — Всё хорошо, сэр. Я отнесу вас в медотсек, уверен, за пару часов они разберутся… — А потом он моргнул и посмотрел на вахтенного офицера.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Митаке казалось, что температура на мостике подскочила, зуд пробирал его кожу до костей, мир вокруг вращался всё быстрее и быстрее…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас сообщить об отмене приказа по уничтожению поргов, а потом отнести меня и капитана к старшему экзобиологу Гранц как можно скорее…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>А затем он исчез так же, как Пьюви. И никто не удивился, увидев на форменном кителе парочку озадаченных поргов. Ответственный за мостик энсин вздохнул:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ладно, вы слышали лейтенанта. Я передам, что приказ отменён. Может кто-нибудь взять их? Пожалуйста. И не вздумайте писать об этом в рапорте. Серьёзно, если до Верховного лидера дойдёт хоть слово, то следующие двадцать лет мы все будем патрулировать Неизведанные регионы…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вы ведь никогда не бывали на передовой, верно, сэр? — спросила Фазма, пробираясь по узкому воздуховоду. Хакс прополз несколько метров и проворчал:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нет. Моим призванием всегда было командовать. И я этого добился. Настанет момент, и мне не придётся ни перед кем отчитываться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но ведь… Верховный лидер… — пробормотала Фазма и, пригнувшись, услышала, как Хакс стукнулся головой. — Вижу жизнеформы в семистах метрах впереди.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как ему удалось так далеко забраться? — пробурчал Хакс, потирая макушку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Подозреваю, он удирал от самок. Гранц же показала нам отснятый материал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И Пьюви… — Хакс откровенно наслаждался состоянием капитана.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Его вмешательство облегчило побег, — заметила Фазма. — Из него получится довольно милый порг.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Из всех получаются милые порги, — кисло ответил Хакс. — Даже из Рена.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Особенно из Рена, — тихо сказала Фазма.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс остановился и спросил:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У вас есть план захвата?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма кивнула:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Оглушаем всех, забираем Миллисент и Рена. А потом Гранц пошлёт техников, чтобы собрать остальных. Их мы либо уничтожим, либо вернём на планету.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И никогда больше не будем это обсуждать, — изрёк Хакс и потянулся.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фазма снова кивнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Впереди движение, — прошептала она и моргнула, когда из-за толстого кабеля высунулась маленькая коричневая головка. Издав необычную трель, порг пустился наутёк. Фазма закатила глаза: — Похоже, нас раскрыли…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Довольно… уютная картина.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Голос Рей в туннеле звучал гулко, и Кайло открыл глаза. Несколько секунд он не мог понять, где находится, и, медленно моргнув, осмотрелся по сторонам. Сбоку к нему прильнула Миллисент, а остальной гарем таскал обрывки проводов.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ты даже не представляешь, — выдавил Кайло и попытался отодвинуться от урчащего рыжего порга. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, она раньше была кошкой».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В глазах Рей вспыхнул огонёк, она хихикнула и зажала рот ладонью.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Прости, — извинилась она. Вид у неё был виноватый. А потом Рей нахмурилась и указала на суетящиеся коричневые фигурки: — Зачем они ковыряют стены?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Похоже, строят гнездо, — саркастически ответил Кайло. — Кажется, я стану основателем собственной колонии поргов. С моей преданной армией фанаток».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Чуи говорил, что порги любят синие провода, — сказала Рей, и Кайло вздрогнул. Мимоходом упомянутое имя огорошило его. Вне зависимости от того, как его терзало предательство родителей, на вуки он никогда не обижался. На пару мгновений его охватила тоска, прежде чем он отмёл её в сторону.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Они ищут синий мох, которого, как ни странно, на корабле почти нет», — сухо сказал Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ясно. Я передам эту информацию Чуи. А твоему другу генералу сообщить что-нибудь?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Он мне не друг. В данный момент он мне просто не враг. И у меня его кошка…»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Где ты? — спросила Рей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Кайло покрутил головой. На стене имелись символы, но он видел лишь углы и завитушки. Кайло сдвинул брови. Он должен был прочесть эти символы, расшифровать их, но… они ничего не значили. Он посмотрел на остальных поргов, которые не замечали присутствия Рей. Самкам (мысленно Кайло уже начал называть их по именам) удалось свить довольно прочные гнёзда из проводков. За исключением Баламутки, которую, похоже, убило током, когда она потянула кабель из основной магистрали. Глупышка (такая же рассеянная, как и Баламутка) с надеждой взирала на толстый кабель, лежащий рядом со всё ещё дымящимся тельцем товарки. И Кайло понимал, что, пожалуй, стоит сказать что-нибудь, прежде чем она тоже покончит с собой… Но осознание того, что он утратил способность читать, заставило его задуматься: а есть ли смысл?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Не знаю», — тихо сказал Кайло. Рей медленно прошла вперёд и протянула руку. Кайло в замешательстве смотрел на неё: она собиралась его погладить? Или нет?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты в порядке? — ласково спросила Рей, и Кайло медленно покачал головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Не думаю», — признался он. Рей аккуратно коснулась его крыла. Кайло печально защебетал. Ему безумно хотелось пообниматься, но Рей изучала его окружение. Детали было проще разобрать при физическом контакте, чем в его отсутствие. Её взгляд упал на символы, и она понимающе кивнула.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты не смог их прочесть? — спросила Рей, и Кайло снова покачал головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Они ничего не значат», — жалобно протянул он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я скажу Хаксу, — пообещала Рей и вздохнула. — Я не знаю, что произойдёт, если это навсегда. Не знаю, сможем ли мы связаться когда-нибудь вновь, если ты потеряешь… себя. — Рей снова тяжело вздохнула. — Мне бы радоваться, что враг… монстр останется в прошлом… — она взъерошила перья на голове Кайло. — Но на самом деле я бы хотела поговорить с тобой снова… когда ты будешь чуть менее пушистым и милым.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Я тоже», — сказал Кайло. Рей слегка приобняла его и отстранилась.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты правда очень милый, — произнесла она и растворилась в воздухе. Кайло посмотрел на то место, где она только что была.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Я знаю».</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллисент опять подкралась ближе, и тут раздалось рычание. Подняв глаза, Кайло увидел, что на его маленькую протоколонию наступает бешеный порг. Миллисент зашипела и нырнула за спину Кайло, когда противник рыком вызвал его на бой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Моё!» — завопил он и прыгнул на Кайло.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Комм Хакса запищал, и генерал закатил глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Какая часть приказа «заглушить связь» осталась непонятной? — возмутился он, кликнув по гаджету. — Хакс!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На том конце помолчали.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Кайло в беде, — после паузы холодно сказала Рей, задетая его тоном.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я в курсе, — отрезал Хакс и вдохнул поглубже. — Он постоянно в беде.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Так вы хотите знать, где он, или нет? — без обиняков спросила Рей.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Повисла тишина, Хакс медленно выдохнул и кивнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это было бы весьма… полезно, — нехотя проворчал он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И хотя Хакса раздражал тот факт, что мусорщица, победившая Рена и причастная к уничтожению «Старкиллера» (в который Хакс вложил сердце и душу), по-прежнему могла звонить на его личный комм, он не мог подвести Сноука дважды подряд. Даже Хакс, при всей своей амбициозности и безжалостности, не выжил бы после провала такого уровня. Поиски Рена были приоритетной задачей, поскольку Сноук недвусмысленно потребовал, чтобы его верный слуга и ученик пошёл и прикончил ещё нескольких сопротивленцев. (Этой информацией с мусорщицей Хакс делиться не спешил.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Это он попросил тебя связаться со мной?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Он угасает, генерал Хакс. Он уже не тот, что раньше. Большая часть того, что делала его… Кайло Реном… исчезла. В особенности его гнев. Он разучился читать. В нём много страха и… он почти порг. Думаю, время у вас на исходе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я знаю, — сказал Хакс. — Он и его банда самок скрылись в служебных туннелях. И хотя мы следуем за ними, в разрушителе класса «Ресургент» хватает мест, где может спрятаться порг с гаремом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— 13-Z-151/9304H, — чётко произнесла Рей. —  Похоже, они устроили гнездо на той развилке. Кайло не смог прочесть, но я смогла.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хакс зыркнул на Фазму, которая уже вбивала данные в датапад.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты понимаешь, что после того, как он станет собой, тебе придётся прекратить эту связь?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рей хохотнула:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Думаю, никто из нас не просил этой связи и не хотел её, генерал. И мы оба были бы рады избавиться от неё. Но, похоже, Сила решительно настроена сделать меня частью происходящего.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Звучит знакомо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не стоит переживать, что я вновь обращусь к вам или Кайло, когда всё вернётся на круги своя, — заверила Хакса Рей. — Я по-прежнему считаю вас маньяком-геноцидником, а Кайло — монстром-убийцей, но сейчас все мы немного не в себе. Поэтому советую вам найти его, пока не стало слишком поздно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Рей оборвала связь и вернулась к медитации на скалах Эч-То. Хакс посмотрел на мерцающий в узком туннеле силуэт Фазмы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну что же, Фазма, у нас есть координаты… И очередная ситуация, которая не должна попасть в отчёты, — сказал Хакс и полез назад.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сэр? — окликнула Фазма, вынудив его оглянуться через плечо.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да, капитан?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Она указала на противоположное ответвление туннеля:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Нам в другом направлении.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Время на исходе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Порги не созданы для битвы. Именно этот вывод сделал Кайло, когда налетел на бешеного самца, неловко хлопая крыльями и норовя впиться в того зубами. Отпрыгнув, он уставился на агрессора и пожалел, что сейчас при нём нет светового меча. Хотя он понимал, что не получилось бы воспользоваться мечом… даже просто поднять. Единственное, что он мог сделать: попытаться защитить самок и не пострадать в процессе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Во время схватки злобный самец исхитрился прокусить ему крыло, и Кайло вскрикнул в шоке. На секунду он почувствовал Силу — и перед ним, словно вспышка, промелькнуло прошлое существа.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…проснулся птицей и был изгнан с базы недогадливыми соратниками по Сопротивлению… вместе с ещё одним заражённым товарищем пытался вернуться на базу за помощью… ощущение, что разум угасает, а шансы становятся призрачными… следит, как командный шаттл приземляется под проливным дождём… Кайло Рен уничтожает оставшихся на базе, отбирая всякую надежду на спасение… ярость, ненависть, жажда мести усиливаются многократно при виде товарища, поплатившегося жизнью за атаку на врага… держаться базы, потому что это дом… знакомый, несущий смерть, корабль, с которого сходит чёрно-белый порг… лютая ненависть к чёрно-белому захватчику… убить его во что бы то ни стало, любой ценой…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло пошатнулся и отпрянул от дикого порга. Тот зарычал. И вот такое будущее уготовано ему? Прозябание в теле существа, снедаемого яростью из-за постигшего его проклятия, цепляющегося за месть как единственный стимул бессмысленной жизни? Есть хотя бы крохотная надежда или изменения необратимы? Самец снова прыгнул, Кайло оттолкнул его, получив в ответ мощный укус. И тут Пухляшка (самая кругленькая из самок) выступила вперёд и, ласково воркуя, попробовала утихомирить разъярённого порга. Но тот накинулся на неё и пропорол ей бок острыми когтями. С отчаянным воем она упала на пол, и Кайло бросился к противнику, завидев, что Миллисент готовится к атаке, чтобы защитить его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Стоять!» — пропищал он и, ускорившись, ударил дикого порга в живот. Сцепившись, оба покатились прочь от маленькой колонии, рыча и царапаясь. Кайло крепко приложился головой, когда они врезались в стену. А потом они кувыркнулись в люк и очутились возле одной из тех невероятных шахт, которые тянутся в обе стороны, докуда видит глаз. Второй порг подскочил, злобно полоснув когтями по левому крылу Кайло, и уселся между ним и основным воздуховодом. Ощутив, как кровь сочится сквозь перья, Кайло вздрогнул и чуть не поскользнулся. Выпустив когти, он призвал весь свой гнев, всю  решимость не сдаваться до конца, затем подпрыгнул и, трепыхая искалеченными крыльями, взвился над бешеным поргом. Перемахнув через противника, он изо всех сил ударил того по голове. Потеряв равновесие, дикий порг попытался сфокусироваться на чёрно-белой фигурке, но проехался по полированному металлу и, неуклюже взмахнув крыльями, исчез над кажущейся бездонной пропастью. Пронзительный визг затих вдали. И наступила тишина.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло медленно поднялся, крылья кровоточили, голова кружилась. Он ничего не помнил, кроме того, что хочет вернуться к своим. Поэтому он побрёл в колонию и обнаружил самочек, горестно завывающих над тяжело раненной Пухляшкой. Миллисент тревожно пискнула, когда он приблизился, и Кайло замер, не зная, что делать. Но все смотрели на него, поэтому он опустился на пол и свернулся калачиком возле Пухляшки. Миллисент пристроилась у него за спиной, а остальные самки улеглись вокруг, сформировав тёплый заслон от ветра.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло приподнял голову. Он действительно не помнил, почему сражался, пока остальные ворковали. Всё, что удалось осознать: он жаждет обняться и уснуть, окружённый колонией. Ну и пара сардин не помешает…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никто не отреагировал на приближающиеся шаги. Появившиеся из-за угла Фазма и Хакс увидели множество печальных мордочек поргов с огромными глазами. Упитанные самки сгрудились возле раненого чёрно-белого самца, к которому прижимался рыжий пушистик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Миллисент, — возмущённо залепетал Хакс. — Поверить не могу, что ты…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рен ранен, — сказала Фазма. Вскинув винтовку, она перевела её в режим оглушения и обездвижила всех поргов. Когда маленькие пташки, осуждающе глядя на капитана, с писком и щебетом повалились на пол и застыли, Фазма опустила оружие. — Теперь я чувствую себя последней мерзавкой. Они же такие милые…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс прикрыл лицо ладонью. Потом шагнул вперёд и, подхватив обмякшее рыжее тельце, осмотрел чёрно-белого порга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А он серьёзно ранен, — вздохнул Хакс и, протянув руку, почесал взъерошенную головку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вон там ещё один раненый.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эти существа — переносчики опасного вируса, — напомнил Хакс и продемонстрировал перевязанное запястье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но они без сознания. Я прикажу моим людям собрать их, поместить в клетки и отнести в шаттл, чтобы позже вернуть на планету. Я возьму Рена и второго раненого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс выпрямился и поудобнее перехватил Миллисент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Будем надеяться, что Гранц сможет обернуть изменения вспять, — сказал он и замялся: — Хм… нам куда?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма махнула направо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Выход в главный коридор в ста метрах отсюда, сэр, — объяснила она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну так пойдёмте, — произнёс Хакс и двинулся в указанном направлении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма помедлила немного и обняла раненого Кайло-порга.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, — тихо сказала она. — Я прослежу, чтобы они вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс не произнёс ни слова, когда Гранц забрала раненых поргов у Фазмы и облепила их бакта-пластырем. Усевшись в сторонке с Миллисент, он рассеянно гладил её мягкие перья и прислушивался к её дыханию. Он удивился, заметив в клетке ещё двух пташек, но заулыбался, когда Гранц объяснила, что их доставили из медотсека. Хакс опознал в них Пьюви и Митаку. А ещё Гранц сообщила, что лекарство готово, хотя тесты она пока не проводила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Единственный способ проверить — это попробовать, — изрёк Хакс. — Если вы уверены, испытайте лекарство на Пьюви. Если не особенно — на Митаке. Выбирайте. — Фазма уставилась на него. — Чем раньше мы убедимся, что оно работает, тем быстрее депоргируемся и вернёмся к нормальной жизни.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, вы готовы взять на себя ответственность в случае, если что-то пойдёт не так? — многозначительно спросила Гранц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс шевельнул запястьем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я лично заинтересован, чтобы оно сработало. Согласно вашим показаниям, капитан и лейтенант превратились в поргов на глазах у всего мостика. И если они почему-либо не появятся там снова, что вы будете делать? — Хакс посмотрел на энергично скачущих поргов. — Полагаю, они понимают меня?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, да, — сказала Фазма, взглянув на их жалкие и неуклюжие прыжки. — Вряд ли вы их обнадёжили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Повернувшись в кресле, Хакс погладил бесчувственное рыжее тельце в своих руках и нахмурился:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне нужны результаты. Поскольку у меня нет намерения превращаться в птицу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вздохнув, Гранц кивнула, подошла к ближайшей клетке и схватила извивающегося порга. Митака всхлипнул, когда в его пушистый задик вонзилась игла. Потом Гранц повторила процедуру с Пьюви.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И, вернув поргов в клетки, села на стул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Теперь нужно ждать, — сообщила она, удостоверившись, что измерительные приборы регистрируют процесс. — Вторая группа. Два объекта.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не переставая гладить Миллисент, Хакс вытащил датапад и принялся изучать текущие отчёты. Фазма тем временем распорядилась насчёт остальных поргов: собрать, посадить в клетки, погрузить в шаттл и отправить на планету в целости и сохранности. А затем обратилась к Гранц:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Насколько вы уверены?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гранц наморщила лоб:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лечебный ретровирус пока совсем не изучен. Мы ничего не знаем о его побочных эффектах. Как реверсия повлияет на объекты? Восстановятся все составляющие личности или часть их знаний и опыта будет утрачена? Они трансформируются в своём нынешнем состоянии в ту форму, в которой были, или их раны исцелятся? А может, наоборот, усугубятся? Будет превращение полным или у кого-то сохранятся крылья и пушистый зад? Шансы на полное обращение несколько выше, но стоит учитывать все варианты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы меня тоже не очень обнадёжили, — заметил Хакс. — А ведь после укуса Рена и мне необходимо это проклятое снадобье. — Он помолчал. — А Миллисент вы вернёте?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сначала надо заручиться уверенностью, что работает человеческая версия, — сказала Гранц, и Хакс неохотно кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сколько времени это займёт? — поинтересовался он и приласкал Миллисент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дозировка лекарства намного выше, чем доза вируса, поэтому эффект должен наступить быстрее. Учитывая, что субъекты только недавно перенесли трансформацию, их организмы содержат большую долю человеческих клеток. По сути…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гранц не удалось закончить фразу, поскольку порги завибрировали и взорвались. Вольер разлетелся под давлением, и двое ошеломлённых голых мужчин шлёпнулись на пол. Сплетённые в единое целое, Митака и Пьюви пытались расползтись в разные стороны.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Воцарилось всеобщее молчание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как самочувствие? — спустя несколько секунд Гранц овладела собой и включила сканер, чтобы изучить их физическое состояние.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дайте мне одежду! — сплюнул Пьюви и оттолкнул Митаку подальше. — Генерал…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Капитан, приятно видеть, что вы стали самим собой, — холодно сказал Хакс. — Я бы посоветовал вам одеться и как можно скорее вернуться к своим обязанностям. Но только после сканирования у доктора Гранц и осмотра в медтосеке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я… — Пьюви уставился на Хакса. Тот демонстративно погладил рыжего порга и повернулся к второму голому мужчине:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Митака, извольте сопроводить капитана в медотсек. Ну?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Покраснев, Митака отдал честь и протянул руку Пьюви. Но тот схватил датапад и, прикрыв стратегическое место спереди, поспешил покинуть лабораторию. Митака рванул за ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Следовало принять в расчёт увеличение размера, — сказала Гранц и покачала головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И ни слова благодарности, — заметила Фазма. — Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы синтезировать лекарство для всех страждущих?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Около двух часов, — ответила Гранц. Повернувшись к монитору, она ввела данные и возобновила процесс синтеза. — Модифицировать ретровирус для вашей кошки будет просто. Я создам вакцину для неё в те же сроки. — Покачав головой, Гранц добавила: — А вот с Реном… проблема.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс нахмурился:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какая проблема?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Его состояние прошло ту точку, после которой, по моим расчётам, возможно обращение. Анализы показывают, что осталось лишь восемь процентов человеческого генетического кода.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма взглянула на облепленную бакта-пластырем маленькую фигурку, свернувшуюся калачиком на диагностической койке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Имеете в виду, что он может так и застрять? — напрямик спросила она.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вероятность этого велика, — признала Гранц. — Однако, мне удалось добыть генетический материал непосредственно из каюты Рена. Надеюсь, с его помощью я смогу синтезировать особый реверсивный реагент, который вернёт его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Даже не буду спрашивать, что за материал вы там собрали, — Хакс вздохнул. — Ладно. Капитан, я собираюсь переговорить со старшим офицерским составом. Вернусь ровно через два часа, — он поднялся. — И, Фазма, пожалуйста, присмотрите за Миллисент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Фазма взяла мягкого рыжего порга и, когда Хакс ушёл, осторожно уселась. Гранц посмотрела на неё:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уверена, этому в академиях их не учили. Итак, что ещё натворили эти порги?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Два часа спустя Хакс вернулся в лабораторию, и ему сделали прививку, чтобы предотвратить любые побочные эффекты после укуса Рена. Остальные пациенты, включая Миллисент, тоже получили свои дозы. Потребовалось всего пятнадцать минут, чтобы Милли вновь стала кошкой, хотя Хакс потискал её немного, пока она ещё была поргом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло по-прежнему лежал без сознания — маленькое, облепленное пластырем тельце. Фазма ушла. Ей предстояло проконтролировать, чтобы все порги возвратились на планету и никого не покусали в процессе. Хакс ввёл вечный карантин на Вальпантусе-3, пометив этот мир как абсолютно неблагоприятный для колонизации. А чтобы усилить запрет, «Финализатор» усеял орбиту предупреждающими маячками Первого Порядка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Наконец Гранц сообщила Хаксу, что лекарство готово.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не могу гарантировать, что оно сработает, — добавила она. И тут маленький чёрно-белый порг зашевелился, печальная мордочка, пересечённая шрамом, с надеждой уставилась на Хакса. — Если хотите что-то ему сказать, можете сделать это сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс вздохнул и, подавшись вперёд, посмотрел прямо в глаза Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Знаю, мы не всегда ладили, — начал он. — Но я никогда не думал, что дойдёт до… такого. Если лекарство не сработает, я позабочусь о тебе. Хотя не представляю, как буду объясняться перед Сноуком. И ты правда очень-очень милый. Но я надеюсь, что ты этого не вспомнишь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Затем Хакс аккуратно взял порга, обнял его напоследок и кивнул Гранц. Доктор вонзила иглу в пушистый задик. Пискнув, Кайло испуганно забил крыльями и почти тут же обмяк в руках Хакса. Хакс уложил его на койку и откинулся на спинку кресла.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Время шло. Гранц занялась изучением результатов сканирования и образцов генетического материала поргов, не забывая мониторить состояние Кайло. Протолкнув в себя несколько крайне некачественных пайков и выпив чашку крайне некачественного кафа, Хакс покосился на Кайло и задумался над усовершенствованием чертежей «Старкиллера», планируя использовать их при создании «Старкиллера» версии 2.0. Маленький порг едва слышно дышал, выглядел очень уязвимым и уж точно не реагировал так, как в самом начале. Хакс ущипнул себя за переносицу. Он понятия не имел, почему ему вздумалось защищать пташку, которая, вообще-то, была его вечным соперником. Но в Кайло-порге таилось что-то такое, из-за чего всем хотелось его потискать и назвать милым. Хакс тряхнул головой: «”Милый”. Не самая подходящая характеристика для Кайло до трансформации… Да и после возвращения, если всё удастся, его так уже не назовёшь».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс задремал, а Гранц вышла в освежитель, когда раздался то ли вздох, то ли стон, а затем — глухой стук. Хакс распахнул глаза и, взглянув на диагностическую койку, вскочил на ноги. На койке лежал не милый порг, а длинное и мускулистое тело, облепленное бакта-пластырем. Кайло Рен свернулся на боку, его веки подрагивали. Вдруг он открыл глаза и резко распрямился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Аргх!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс моргнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да неужто? Я ожидал чего-то более солидного в качестве твоих первых слов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сверкнув тёмными глазами, Кайло провёл пальцами по растрёпанным чёрным волосам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хакс, — хрипло проворчал он и кашлянул. — Крифф, ну а что ты ожидал услышать?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— «Спасибо, Хакс. Я очень благодарен тебе за все усилия, которые ты приложил, чтобы несколько раз спасти меня. И за то, что помог вновь стать человеком», — саркастически заметил Хакс. Забавно, но привычная вражда заставила его ощутить приятные эмоции.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло поднял взгляд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я видел совершенно безумный… — пробормотал он и хлопнул глазами. — Серьёзно? Я был поргом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс радостно ухмыльнулся:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О да. Есть записи. И масса свидетелей. И научные данные. И…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — Кайло засопел, голос его посуровел: — И долго ты намерен это мусолить?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс сделал глубокий вдох.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как бы мне ни хотелось насладиться учинённым тобой хаосом и твоей запредельной милотой… — начал он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не был милым! — прорычал Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс усмехнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Был. Правда был. И это ещё не говоря про толпу преследовавших тебя влюблённых самочек. И про то, что все хотели потискать тебя. Абсолютно все. Но подобные разговорчики плохо скажутся на дисциплине. Поэтому в моих интересах забыть об этой катастрофе и вернуться к нашим делам. Я отдал приказ удалить из отчётов любые упоминания об этом неприятном инциденте.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И видео тоже? — с подозрением спросил Кайло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс фыркнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Большую часть. Я собрался сохранить парочку… — Кайло сжал кулаки. Хакс хохотнул: — Делиться ими не буду. Даю тебе слово. Никто никогда не узнает, что произошло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Неохотно признав, что это лучшее предложение, на которое он мог рассчитывать (во всяком случае, сейчас), Кайло кивнул и свесил ноги с койки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Согласен, — коротко сказал он. — И… Хакс, спасибо. Я мало что помню, но, кажется, ты заботился обо мне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс принял его благодарность, слегка наклонив голову в знак признательности. На большее он и не рассчитывал. Как только Рен выйдет из комнаты, их соперничество возобновится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы тут получили новый приказ, поэтому рекомендую приготовиться к бою, — произнёс Хакс. — И, да, Сноук хотел срочно переговорить с тобой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кайло поднялся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А значит, пора возвращаться к работе, — рыкнул он и потопал к двери.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хакс посмотрел ему вслед и закатил глаза. Похоже, Кайло ещё не вполне адаптировался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты в курсе, что ты голый?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894966">Art: The Attack of Intruder</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020">fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper/pseuds/TheSoulkeeper">TheSoulkeeper</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895128">Art: Handsome Intruder</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020">fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper/pseuds/TheSoulkeeper">TheSoulkeeper</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>